A mudança dos Cullen sem Jacob
by Mandy.M.Cullen
Summary: Os Cullen tem que se mudar de Forks e Jacob não tem condições de se mudar com eles! Pós Breaking Down,um ano depois!
1. A noticia

Olá, essa é minha primeira fic! Espero que gostem e me deem suas opniões!  
Os personagens não são meus, são da Stephenie Meyer assim como twilight.

* * *

**Bella PoV:**

**Tudo começou quando Rosalie disse que queria fazer uma reunião porque não agüentava mais o Jacob o tempo inteiro em casa mesmo entendendo o amor dele pela Reneesme, mas ninguém disse nada e eu pude ver que estavam pensativos.**

**Na sexta feira eu fui caçar com Reneesme e com o Jacob e assim que voltamos a família toda estava a nossa espera na sala de jantar que só usávamos para reuniões.**

**-Bella, Jacob precisamos conversar! –Disse Carlisle parecendo incomodado com o assunto. Eu me sentei ao lado do Edward e ele segurou minha mão e me lançou um olhar de dar dó, aquilo foi o suficiente para que eu entendesse que seria sobre a nossa partida, pensamos varias vezes nisso, mas nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria tão rápido.**

**-Eu sei que será difícil, mas nós precisamos partir, todos nos demos muito bem nessa cidade, mas não podemos mais ficar aqui, já estão começando a reparar que não mudamos nesses anos e estamos ficando velhos. –Ele olhou para Jacob e depois para Reneesme que estava dormindo em meu colo, todos sabíamos aonde ele queria chegar. –Não sei quanto a você Jacob, mas Reneesme irá morar longe, achei uma cidade onde não tem muito sol e vamos partir essa semana.**

**Jacob não falou nada durante uns dez minutos. Rosalie foi a primeira a levantar e levou Reneesme com ela.**

**  
Edward PoV:**

**Jacob estava pensando em tudo ao mesmo tempo e não conseguia falar, mas eu sabia o quanto seria difícil para ele ir e ele não tinha dinheiro para comprar passagem de avião, mas ele não se conformaria com a separação, ele estava tentando achar uma saída para isso. **

**Fui para casa com Bella assim que Carlisle levantou, achei que significasse que a reunião havia terminado ao menor por hoje. Percebi que ela estava preocupada, quis saber o que ela estava pensando.**

**-Edward, Reneesme não sabe nada sobre isso e uma vez Jacob me disse que eles quando tinham impressão com alguém essa pessoa acaba se apaixonando e nunca houve uma exceção para isso e como nós sabemos Reneesme é muito matura...o que vai acontecer se eles realmente se separarem? –Minha linda e doce Bella sempre se preocupando, fiquei feliz que primeiro ela estivesse preocupado com nossa filha, enquanto ela falava eu entendia aonde ela queria chegar, mas passei a tarde inteira longe dela e quando dei por mim estava passando meu dedo indicador por seus lábios, os contornando –Edward?!**

**-Desculpe Bella – Eu sabia que era muito importante o que ela queria saber, mas de alguma forma meu corpo tinha vontade própria e estava chamando por ela!  
**

* * *

Esse foi o 1° cap. espero que tenham gostado, quero saber o que acham, ate as criticas são bem-vindas para que eu possa escrever um 2° cap bem melhor.


	2. Algumas respostas

Oie, o primeiro cap. foi realmente curto,mas foi só mesmo para ver o que vocês achariam dele.  
Mandem reviews, eu espero que gostem da história.

**

* * *

**

**Bella PoV:**

**Sou nova como vampira, mas já me acostumei muito bem e não consigo entender o que há de errado com o Edward, ele não me responde e fica me olhando de um jeito estranho.**

**-Edward, está me ouvindo? Porque não me responde? –Eu estava ficando furiosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, mas ai seus lábios tocaram os meus e foi como se eu estivesse no paraíso, em nosso paraíso particular.**

**De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, se eu estivesse com o Edward e com a Reneesme é claro eu seria feliz não importa aonde. Nossos beijos foram ficando mais urgentes como se tivéssemos passado vários anos longes um do outro, mas fomos interrompidos por umas batidas na porta. Edward que estava praticamente deitado em cima de mim levantou resmungando, se fosse o Jake eu não sei o que eu faria com ele por atrapalhar esse momento.**

**-Hey Eddie, Hey Bells! Pensei em conversar com vocês já que as noites costumam ser tediosas sem fazer nada aqui- Disse Emmet dando risadas, claro tinha que ser o Emmet há essa hora.**

**-O que houve com a Rosalie, Emmet? – Disse má humorada por ele ter atrapalhado por mais que eu quisesse uma resposta do Edward eu adorava muito passar meu tempo "grudada" nele. Eu também adorava meu irmão grande que parecia um urso, mas as vezes perguntava se faltava algo nele. **

**-Ela foi com a Alice caçar, mas queria perguntar uma coisa, no que aquele cachorro estava pensando? Não acredito que ele vá deixar Reneesme assim. Eddie, Bella vocês não podem deixar que a Nessie seja induzida a gostar dele. –Pela primeira vez eu precisava concordar com o Emmet, eu não queria minha filha com o Jacob por mais que ele tivesse sido meu amigo e por mais que eu tenha gostado dele.**

**-Ele estava pensando com como iria viajar, porque ele sabe que não pode chegar lá nem como lobo e ele não tem dinheiro para uma passagem de avião. E tenho que admitir que não quero que Ness envolvida com ele, poder-mos-ia ajudá-lo, mas não vamos! Renesme merece o melhor! –Acho que foi a primeira vez que vi Edward concordar com o Emmet também e agora eu também tinha esclarecido minhas duvidas**

**-Pronto Emmet, duvidas esclarecidas! Estamos muito ocupados e você já pode ir. –Emmet agora ria de mim e eu mal entendia o porquê disso.**

**-Calma Bells! Fala como se eu tivesse atrapalhado algo importante. –Edward me olhou com uma cara, ele deveria estar pensando o mesmo que eu, ele passou o braço por minha cintura e afagou meus cabelos enquanto ficávamos os dois olhando Emmet "**_Esperai, o que Emmet está fazendo agora?_**". –Sabe não tem uma só rachadura na casa inteira!**

**Ele estava examinando a minha casa?! Se Edward não estivesse me segurando eu não sei o que poderia fazer, ele atrapalhou meu momento com Edward e agora está criticando nossa vida sexual. Como se fosse possível que conseguíssemos fazer algo com o Emmet ali na nossa casa a examindo só porque não gostávamos de destruir tudo como ele e a Rose.**

**-Emmet Cullen! Acho que está na hora de você ir dormir! –Eu estava ficando muito impaciente com ele por mais que passasse o tempo inteiro feliz e achasse ate ser a pessoa mais feliz do mundo às vezes.**

**-Bells, eu não durmo! Sou um vampiro lembra?! **

**-Se não for embora agora eu darei um jeito **_desse_** vampiro dormir! –Acho que assustei muito ele, nunca o vi com essa cara.**

**-Calma Bells, eu já vou a Rose acabou de chegar e ao contrario de vocês nos temos muito que fazer durante a noite. –Eu ia esganar o Emmet, mas ele já havia saído correndo.**

**-Então, acho que temos algo para continuar Bella! –Disse Edward me pegando no colo e me levando para o quarto.**

**Amanheceu tão rápido que eu mal sabia o que esperar do dia. Tive que me levantar e me trocar antes que Renesme acordasse e não sabia como, mas eu e o Edward tínhamos que falar com ela sobre nossa mudança.**

**-Calma Bella, nós ainda podemos vir visitá-los varias vezes e você sabe disso, vou mandar passagens para Charlie nos visitar sempre que possível e nos também podemos vir às vezes fazer visitas.**

**Eu não sabia o que responder, fui de mãos dadas com Edward ate o quarto de Renesme, isso me fazia sentir como se pudesse fazer tudo, afinal eu já estava ao lado dele que era o mais importante nisso tudo!

* * *

**

Se estiverem gostando me visem por favor que posto o cap. 3 amanhã, mas se não estiverem gostaria de ser avisada para poder parar a história por aqui mesmo.  
Também gostaria de sujestões...

**Isa Stream**: muito obrigada por sua sujestão estou fazendo caps maiores e espero que continue gostando!


	3. Conflitos

**N/A:** muito obrigada pelas reviews, estou contente que esteja gostando da história.  
Continuem mandando suas reviews elas me incentivam a escrever, por essa ser a minha primeira fic eu não sei bem quantas pags do word dão um cap. grande.  
Mas os capitulos estão cada vez maiores e espero que gostem do jeito que a história está ficando.

* * *

**Edward PoV:**

**Bella começou a apertar minha mão muito forte, ela ainda era uma recém-nascida e mais forte que eu, mas eu entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela. Ficamos esperando Renesme acordar e ela ficou muito assustada ao olhar para nós ela já percebeu que havia algo errado.**

"**O que está havendo pai?". –Ela pensou, sabendo que eu estava esperando por isso.  
-Renesme, precisamos falar com você. –Dei um longo suspiro e continuei. –Seus avós não podem mais morar aqui e nem nós também, vamos nos mudar.  
-E o vovô Charlie? –Achei estranho que ela não tivesse perguntando por Jacob, afinal ele passava o tempo inteiro atrás dela. Bella também parecia confusa, foi então que nós entendemos o que aconteceu.  
-Nós vamos mandar passagens para ele ir nós visitar... –Antes mesmo que eu terminasse de falar Bella entendeu o que Renesme estava pensando.  
-Filha! Jacob não vai conosco!  
Renesme estava chocada tentando achar alguma solução para isso.  
"Se vão mandar passagens para o vovô, poderíamos pagar uma passagem para o Jake.". –Ela tinha chegado à conclusão mais obvia  
-Renesme, não podemos fazer isso, sua tia não gosta dele e não seria certo, ele praticamente vai te obrigar a amá-lo quando você ficar mais velha.  
"Mas eu já o amo pai!". –Ela fez uma cara que me assustou, Bella estava angustiada por não participar da conversa e Renesme também pôde ver isso.  
-É o Jake que não quer ir não é?! –Renesme nem nós deixou falar e Bella a pegou no colo. –Eu vou com vocês, se ele não gosta mais de mim, eu também não gosto mais dele.  
Eu sorri com aquilo, não acredito que ela ainda não entendia sobre a impressão e ela era tão teimosa quanto Bella, só que ela não ficou triste ao pensar isso assim como Bella quando... eu fui embora, talvez porque ela não ouviu isso do Jacob. Eu não ia deixar minha filha passar pelo que Bella passou, eu errei uma vez e ate hoje me sinto muito mal quando penso no que fiz, eu queria voltar no tempo e... Impedir. Se eu pudesse chorar eu teria feito e não me envergonharia de fazer isso por Bella. Quando me percebi estava ajoelhado com as mãos no rosto como se eu fosse realmente chorar e pedir perdão a Bella.  
-Edward?! Está tudo bem?  
**

**Bella PoV:**

**Edward estava com a mesma cara de dor que ele havia ficado quando foi torturado por Jane e também quando Jacob o mostrava suas lembranças sobre o tempo que passei sem ele, eu não aguentava ver seu rosto retorcido com tanta dor, mesmo que isso fizesse parte das minhas memórias humanas que eu via embaçadas.  
-Edward, o que está havendo? –Ele não me respondia, não entendo o que possa ter feito com que ele ficasse assim, afinal desde que resolvemos os problemas com os Volturi ele sempre está feliz.  
Ele não me respondia, então eu me abaixei e o abracei.  
-Edward, me responda, não consigo te ver assim.  
-Pai? Pai tem alguém te machucando? –Renesme estava desesperada já, ela também sentia a dor dele. Então Edward se recompôs.  
-Me desculpem! Renesme, ainda não sabemos nada sobre o Jacob porque ele não disse nada após saber que vamos viajar.**

**Eu fui com Edward e Renesme visitar Charlie e contar sobre nossa viagem. Edward fazia questão de mostrar a ele que o queríamos lá em todas as ocasiões e agora Charlie estava morando com os Clearwater, Ele e Sue estavam se dando muito bem, acho ate que estavam namorando e Seth estava muito feliz com isso e eu também, agora nós seriamos parentes. Isso me fez lembrar de uma vez quando Edward me disse que gostava da idéia "**_Eu não gosto de lobisomens, mas acho que para um deles ter imprimido na minha filha eu preferia que fosse o Seth, você sabe que gosto muito dele._**" Essa idéia agora não me parecia tão ruim assim, apesar do Jacob ter sido meu melhor amigo.**

**-Bella, está pensando em que? –Edward não agüentava me ver pensativa sem conseguir saber sobre o que era por mais que tentasse.  
-No Seth fazendo parte da família. –Edward sorriu como se pudéssemos fazer algo para mudar isso.  
-Eu gosto do Seth, não, eu amo o Seth! –disse Renesme no modo doce como ela sempre falava de qualquer um na família, ainda bem que ela ainda não era matura o suficiente para amar qualquer um do modo como Jake queria que ela o amasse.  
Saímos do carro e Edward pareceu compreender meu pensamento só em me olhar e ele também achava isso, começamos a rir imaginando a cara que Jake sempre fazia quando ela falava que amava o Seth e ela fazia isso com muito mais freqüência agora.  
-Vovô! –Disse Renesme pulando para os braços de Charlie.  
-Pai! Viemos nos despedir, mas... –Edward nem me deixou terminar de falar, ele mesmo queria dar a notícia para Charlie.  
-Mas queremos você nos visitando o tempo inteiro, mandaremos passagens para você e se quiser para os Clearwater também. –Charlie ficou corado, ele percebeu que todos já esperávamos um casamento.  
-Pai se você se casar nos viremos, viremos sempre que pudermos, mas não com tanta freqüência e você entende não é?  
-Sim, eu entendo. Então já sabem que eu e Sue estamos namorando?  
-Tivemos um palpite apenas. –disse Edward dando o meu sorriso torto.  
Renesme fez questão de falar com Charlie por meio de seu **_dom _**e passamos o dia inteiro nos divertindo como uma verdadeira família, Jake não apareceu o que foi muito estranho.**

**Voltamos para casa e colocamos Renesme para dormir, hoje era dia de reunião da família Cullen. Os móveis estavam cobertos como quando eles haviam partido, mas dessa vez eu iria com eles e eles ainda estavam em casa.**

**-Jacob está chegando. –Anunciou Edward e um pouco depois o ouvimos entrar.  
-Vocês já estão indo? –Perguntou Jake com uma cara muito triste, me fez lembrar-me de quando eu queria confortá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas eu não conseguia uma aproximação tão grande por causa do cheiro dele.  
-Jake, vamos partir amanhã quando Ness acordar, podemos manter contato por telefone, cartas e ainda vamos vir aqui, não vou te enganar, vamos vir muito pouco aqui. Estão desconfiando de nós.  
Me senti muito mal falando aquilo, mas era a verdade, quis poder levá-lo junto, quis manter-lo por perto, mas isso estava fora de cogitação.  
-Eu entendo Bells, mas vocês sabem que eu não posso ficar longe dela. Não agüento nem um dia inteiro longe dela, mas que merda! Isso é tudo por causa da Barbie que fica inventando coisas!Ela é cheia de frescura e está sempre tentando convencer vocês a... –Eu acho que o Jake não deveria ter falado nada da Rosalie, o Emmett agora levantou e OMG! Se eu fosse o Jacob eu sairia correndo agora mesmo.  
-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FALAR O QUE QUER QUE SEJA DA ROSE? –Ele nem deixou o Jake terminar de falar e ele está me dando medo agora! Eu apertei a mão do Edward. –OLHA AQUI SEU VIRA-LATA IDIOTA, SE FALAR MAIS ALGO PARA OFENDER A ROSE EU NÃO ME IMPORTO COM NENHUM CONTRATO ATE PORQUE VOCÊ JÁ O VIOLOU ESTANDO AQUI NAS NOSSAS TERRAS, MAS EU MATO VOCÊ!  
Edward sorriu e eu olhei para ele, tinha que admitir que o Emmett defendendo a Rose daquele jeito era muito lindo, eu já sabia que a Rose tinha sorte, mas nunca achei que eles se amassem tanto.**

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:

**Luna Simon**: Estou aumentando os caps como explicado anteriormente, ficarei feliz em ler se você tiver uma sujestão.  
**Amoraaa**: Tenho que admitir que não gosto do Jake e que acabei sendo um tanto mal com ele mesmo, vou tentar ser mais legal com ele agora. ^_^  
**Marynna** : Fico muito feliz que pense assim!  
**Milla Mansen Cullen**: Ele tambem é um dos meus preferidos(o 2° junto da Bella), amo ele! Fico feliz que goste da história  
**Isa Stream**:Espero que continue gostando... ehh xD ele é meu bobão preferido.


	4. A despedida e a mudança

Tava sem muita inspiração hoje, mas as reviews de vocês me deram muita ajuda e consegui postar o cap. 4  
Espero que continuem gostando.  
Continuem mandando Reviews ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Edward PoV:**

**A Bella estava quase babando pelo Emmett de tão impressionada, se ele não estivesse defendendo a Rose eu sentiria ciúmes, e tinha que admitir que fosse engraçado ver que Jacob não estava conseguindo pensar vendo o Emmett assim, é difícil tira-lo do serio, mas não queira tira-lo do serio.**

"**Puts, agora eu estou realmente lascado. o grandão nunca se importou com as piadas e agora resolveu explodir para mim, agora sim eu tenho certeza de que eles não vão fazer esforço para tentar me levar."  
-Jacob, se veio aqui para jogar a culpa na Rose pode ir embora, ela não tem culpa, foi uma decisão de todos aqui.-Resolvi falar para que Emmett pudesse se acalmar  
"Uma decisão de todos? Ninguém me consultou sanguessuga!"  
-Quando falamos com você, você não respondeu e nós não temos condições de ficar, ate Renesme compreendeu isso e bem melhor que você.  
"Renesme compreendeu? Ela não deve saber que eu não vou ainda. Claro era o que esses parasitas queriam mesmo nós separar e quando ela perceber vai ser muito tarde, eles não vão deixá-la voltar, ate porque se o grandão a segurar ela não vai conseguir fugir, o grandão pode me esmagar"  
Eu não consegui deixar de sorrir do pensamento do Jacob, ele estava fazendo caretas enquanto pensava no Emmett o esmagando, tenho certeza de que o Emmet iria gostar muito de esmagá-lo.  
-Ela sabe que você não vai, mesmo não gostando de você, não impediríamos de se despedirem. –Jacob agora estava tremendo exatamente como fazia quando estava prestes a se transformar.  
Emmett também percebeu o que iria acontecer a Jacob e sorriu maliciosamente.  
-NÃO! Por favor, vamos nos comportar civilizadamente. –Disse Esme acho que com mais medo de que destruíssemos a casa do que do que com medo de que algum de nós nos machucássemos.  
-Diga isso para o pulguento ai, ele não sabe se comportar civilizadamente! –Disse Rosalie de forma áspera provocando ainda mais o Jacob.  
"Claro, a Barbie pode me ofender, mas eu não posso falar nada a ela porque o guarda-costas dela me mata... odeio esses parasitas! Eles estão sempre querendo tirar de mim tudo que eu gosto"  
Eu havia entendido o que Jacob estava pensando e depois do olhar que ele deu a Bella não teria como não entender. Eu não daria minha filha a ele, ele a detestou mais que tudo... Ainda me sinto mal por um dia ter odiado ela, mas então ela nos conquistou e todos a amamos.  
-Jake, por favor, te ligarei assim que chegarmos lá então vá embora e pense um pouco, amanhã assim que Ness acordar, eu te aviso e você vem se despedir, mas não briguem! –Bella estava com muito medo, ela sempre achou que Emmett era indestrutível ou o mais próximo disso e tinha medo que Jacob morresse.**

**Bella PoV:**

**Jake finalmente cedeu e foi para casa, eu realmente estava com muita dó dele por ter sido tão mal desde que soube que ele imprimiu na minha filha. Eu tomei banho esperando relaxar assim como fazia quando ainda era humana, mas não tinha mais o mesmo efeito relaxante.  
****Eu ate demorei um pouco mais no banho do que o normal, Edward já havia percebido que eu estava tensa, ele estava cada vez melhor em entender minhas emoções e pensamentos só de me olhar. Ele então entrou no banheiro preocupado comigo.  
-Bella? Está tudo bem? É meio difícil saber quando não posso ouvir seus pensamentos e nem te ver e agora também não posso ouvir seu coração. –Sorriu ele maliciosamente quando eu abri um pouco a cortina que separava o chuveiro do resto do banheiro.  
-Está tudo bem, só estava meio pensativa, em todas nossas lembranças aqui. Froks sempre terá um bom significado para mim. –Então mostrei a ele o incluindo em minha "**bolha particular**" minhas lembranças como humana e depois como vampira e ele entrou em baixo do chuveiro onde eu estava para poder me beijar, ele nunca conseguia se controlar quando podia ler meus pensamentos por mais fascinado que ficasse. Ele havia molhado até os sapatos, nem pensou em nada, mas não precisava mesmo nos preocupar com roupas quando tínhamos a Alice que nos fazia usa uma nova sem repetir nunca a mesma roupa.**

-EDWARD CULLEN! –Ouvimos Alice gritar da porta de nossa casa ela tinha tido uma visão. –Eu não acredito que você fez isso com o sapato, você sabe o quanto foi difícil achá-los?  
Essa era a Alice, era constrangedor que ela pudesse ver o que faríamos mesmo a quilômetros de distancia.  
Edward foi abrir a porta para ela enquanto eu me vestia, depois pude ouvir os gritos que Alice deu quando ele devolveu a ela os sapatos molhados.  
-Não pretendia me deixar usá-los mesmo, não sei por que todo esse drama e, aliás, eu estava bastante ocupado para que você me atrapalhasse por isso apenas.  
-Será que você não entende Edward? Esses sapatos eram importantes, eram os únicos que você poderia usar umas três vezes antes de jogar fora.  
-Incrível! Como alguém tão minúscula pode ser tão irritante? –Disse ele tentando bagunçar o cabelo dela. (N\A: by eclipse)  
Eu agora estava vestida e apenas os observando em sua "briga", Alice saiu levando os sapatos com uma cara de que havia acabado de presenciar uma difícil tragédia. Eu e Edward fomos ver se Renesme havia acordado naquela gritaria e depois fomos para o quarto.

**Amanheceu rápido, fomos nos vestir e eu liguei para o Jake, uma ultimada caçada conosco seria uma despedida perfeita para ele e Ness.  
-Mãe minhas coisas estão prontas, papai disse que eu iria falar com Jake antes de ir embora. –Ela tinha uma voz tão linda, aliás, tudo nela era lindo, tinha horas que me perguntava se eu admirava mais o Edward ou a Nessie, uma grande duvida.  
-É, eu chamei ele aqui e vamos caçar achei que seria bom se despedirem com uma caçada.  
Agora Renesme parecia incomoda com a idéia de partirmos sem o Jake, mas eu estava realmente com medo de que ela ficasse mais velha e o amasse de outra forma.  
Edward suspirou atrás de mim e passou seu braço por minha cintura.  
-Ele chegou. –Depois revirou os olhos como forma de mostrar que não queria Jacob ali, que seria bem mais fácil sem ele e eu sabia disso. Ele afagou os cabelos de Renesme e deu um beijo em sua testa. –Eu te amo!  
Aquilo me assustou e acho que a Renesme também, era como se Jacob estivesse ali para provar o contrario. Ness foi correndo abrir a porta e pular nos braços do Jake.**

**Estavamos caçando e Jake brincava com Renesme como se ainda tivessem todo tempo do mundo, agora não parecia uma boa idéia separa-los, mas já estava feito.  
Jake parou e olhou para Renesme.  
-Nessie, você podia falar com seus pais para ficarem, podia morar em La Push comigo ou então morar com o Charlie, tenho certeza de que ele ficaria bastante feliz.  
-NÃO... Renesme está crescendo muito rápido e eu não vou perder um minuto sequer sem ela. –Eu ficava mal só de pensar em ficar longe da minha filha.  
-Jacob, você não é uma boa pessoa para querer tira-la de nós, sendo que no começo só Bella e Rose estavam certas... –Ness nos olhou confusa, ela ainda não entendia que Jake jamais gostou dela ate ela nascer e antes todos queriam tira-la de dentro de mim.  
-Mas, mas... –Jacob por fim suspirou, abraçou Renesme e disse em seu ouvido sussurando como se não pudéssemos ouvir "**_Nós ainda ficaremos juntos, te vejo em breve_**." Não sabia se essa seria uma promessa capaz de ser cumprida e nem como poderia ser.**

**Após Jacob ir embora nós fomos terminar de fazer nossas malas e pegamos um avião, Renesme dormiu a maior parte da viagem, Edward segurou minha mão,ele também estava preocupado com ela, mas ao contrario de mim ele sabia no que ela estava pensando.  
-Como ela está reagindo? –Tive que perguntar.  
-Ela não sabe como confortá-lo, ela tem um carinho por ele como se ele fosse um irmão e isso não a ajudou a conseguir passar um tempo longe dele, só o fato de que ela sabia que não perderiam contato.  
-Edward, eu estou com medo, não gosto de ver o Jacob daquele jeito, eu sei que não foi escolha dele amar ela assim, mas quero que minha filha tenha escolha sem ser induzida a essa escolha.  
-Bella, eu te prometo que se Renesme se sentir mal e quiser o Jacob em uma semana ou um mês eu dou um jeito de buscá-lo.  
Depois ele afagou meu rosto e me beijou. Não tinha como não concordar com ele quando ele fazia coisas assim. Eu era a garota mais sortuda do universo. Ficamos mais tranqüilos depois, pois o Jasper estava tentando controlar a situação, ele mais do que qualquer outro sabia como estava sendo difícil partir-mos.**

**Chegamos a algumas horas, mal podia acreditar que estávamos na Inglaterra. Carlisle tinha achado uma cidade onde chovia tanto quanto Forks ou ate mais, a casa era incrivelmente linda e também era fora da cidade, podíamos fingir sermos humanos normais.  
-È incrível aqui. –Eu disse deslumbrada com algo que não era Edward e nem Renesme.  
-Eu andei trabalhando nessa casa da ultima vez que estivemos aqui, nossa viagem para o casamento da Rosalie e do Emmett. –Disse Esme muito orgulhosa de seu trabalho.  
-Mais um dos casamentos deles. –Jasper sorriu. –Tem lugares suficientes agora.  
-Foi uma sabia decisão Esme. –Disse Alice e depois ela ficou com o olhar perdido de quando tinha uma visão. –Jasper isso seria incrível! Eu aceito.  
Edward começou a rir, eu ainda me sentia mal quando eles conversavam por pensamentos era como se eu ainda fosse humana e não conseguisse ouvir o que eles falavam.**

* * *

Respondendo as reviews:

**Luna** **Siomn:**Que bom que está adorando.. rsrs não o Emmet não machucaria o Jacob por mais que ele quisesse. eh a Leah fará parte da familia, eu tambem gostaria de ter uma familia assim...Eu fiquei com dó de achar outra pessoa para a Nessie, já que ela é a impressão do Jake. Sim estou pensando em algo mais ou menos assim com a surpresa dele. ^_^ espero que também goste desse cap.  
**Milla Mansen Cullen****:** sim rs, o Eddie também é o meu 1°favorito... sim o Jacob não é de desistir facil  
**Isa Stream****:** Também babei pelo Emmet defendendo a Rose rsrs, não o Seth e nem a Nessie nunca pensaram nisso e seria traição um lobo roubar a impressão do outro, se bem que seria uma boa ideia os dois imprimirem nela, mas acho que não é possivel.... que bom

**bjus, obrigara pelas reviews**


	5. Visita

**N\A:** Aí está o 5° cap., espero que gostem e mandem reviews  
Elas me inspiram, ainda aceito criticas e sujestões também... ^_^  
**

* * *

  
-Eu já imagino a festa, vamos conhecer e convidar todos dessa cidade, uma bela forma deles saberem quem são os Cullen. –Alice estava fazendo planos que mais ninguém conseguia entender, mas sabíamos que tinha algo haver com uma festa.  
-Se ninguém mais quer saber, eu quero. –Disse eu impaciente e curiosa.  
-Bella, o Jasper vai me pedir em casamento! –Disse toda sorridente. –São as melhores festas e ainda poderei arrumar vocês.  
Isso significava que eu e Renesme seriamos as bonecas da Alice por um bom tempo e ainda teríamos que ir a uma festa onde todos fossem ficar espantados conosco.  
-Agora não tem muita graça Alice, você estragou a surpresa. –Disse Emmett provavelmente com alguma idéia mirabolante.**

**Três meses haviam se passado desde que chegamos aqui e agora todos estávamos estudando, mas Renesme não podia ir à escola ainda então Esme a ensinava no período em que ficávamos na escola.  
No final de semana resolvemos assistir um filme que acabava de ser lançado, estava aninhada no colo do Edward, Jasper e Alice estavam sentados no sofá ao nosso lado e Rosalie e Emmett haviam acabado de se sentar ao chão de mãos dadas quando Renesme desceu as escadas e parou nos olhando  
-Eu estou entediada, todo dia converso com o Jake e com o vovô Charlie, só os visitamos quando fomos ao casamento dele com a Sue e desde então nunca mais os vi e estou cansada de ficar em casa, não posso sair para que não estranhem meu crescimento.  
Renesme agora aparentava ter quase 10 anos e Charlie tinha se casado mês passado e tinha chegado a duas semanas da lua de mel e por isso não podia vir nos visitar, Rosalie se recusava a aceitar que Jacob viesse aqui nos ver. Na escola era estranho porque todos nos olhavam deslumbrados e tinham medo de se aproximarem, para mim não era ruim estando com o Edward ao meu lado e para sempre dessa vez. Renesme se sentia excluída sempre por ter que aprender as coisas em casa e sempre com alguém da família.  
-Não! –Disse Edward atrapalhando minha linha de pensamento. Logo após Emmett e Rosalie trocarem um olhar.  
-Eddie, ela é uma mocinha já. -Murmurou Emmett.  
-Ela vai fazer dois anos Emmett!  
-Mas não é como ela aparenta ser e logo ela vai parecer ter uns 17 anos e a mentalidade dela é avançada e não pode esquecer que ela é metade humana.  
Eu, assim como Jasper, Alice e Renesme não estávamos entendendo nada.  
-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, ela é muito nova. –Edward estava realmente aborrecido  
-Ela tem hormônios e eles não vão demorar a agir. –Emmett revirou os olhos e aí nos compreendemos.  
-Como é? O que você está pensando em fazer com a minha filha?  
-Não precisa ser eu, a Rose pode explicar a ela como as coisas funcionam!  
As palavras do Emmett estavam ecoando em minha cabeça, Jasper tentou nos acalmar com seus poderes e funcionou.  
-Um dia ele fará isso Bella, eu posso ver. –Disse Alice se recompondo do susto.  
Edward balançava a cabeça tentando se livrar da visão da Alice. Quando a Rosalie se levantou.  
-Deixa isso para quando ela estiver mais velha Emm. Temos que consertar seu carro agora. –Disse Rosalie estendendo a mão esperando por ele.  
-Tudo bem Rose! Mas eu quero estar presente quando isso acontecer e você poderia mostrar a ela algumas coisinhas que tem.**

**Edward PoV:**

**Era difícil não conseguir ler a mente do Emmett, ele agora estava pensando na Rose com aquelas lingeries e umas fantasias que eles costumavam usar principalmente nas luas de mel que infelizmente eles não esqueciam fácil e eu conseguia ver algumas partes, Alice me avisava com antecedência, mas ela só podia ver uma vez, já eu via na cabeça deles e às vezes na de Alice também. Ao menos a Rosalie conseguiu adiar a conversa sobre sexo com a Renesme eu realmente tive medo do que aqueles dois iriam ensinar a minha filha, Bella seria melhor para explicar isso a ela e eu tinha que concordar que os hormônios agiriam em breve.  
-O que o tio Emmett e a tia Rose queriam? –Renesme perguntou perdendo grande parte da conversa, nisso ela tinha puxado a Bella, ainda bem.  
-Uma coisa que vamos conversar em uns meses ou anos. –Disse Bella meio constrangida  
-Ahh, mas isso não muda o fato de que quero ver o Jake.  
-Vamos visitar o clã Denali semana que vem e podemos ficar um tempo com Charlie.**

**O tempo inteiro Renesme pensava em nossa viagem e no quanto seria bom ver Jacob novamente, isso estava me preocupando, talvez fosse possível que ela o amasse ao passar uma semana com ele.  
-Bella onde ficaremos em Forks? Não sei se os outros estão dispostos a ficar por lá nesse tempo.  
-Edward, na casa... de Charlie... não... tem... espaço. –Ela conseguiu dizer entre nossos beijos e eu não consegui evitar sorrir, nesses últimos dias que tínhamos antes de visitar o clã Denali ela havia ficado especialmente carinhosa, ainda sentia ciúmes de Tanya por mais que concordasse que ela era legal e às vezes a considerava da família.  
-Eu já lhe disse que prefiro as morenas. –Sussurrei no ouvido dela, ela precisava entender que eu jamais a trocaria.  
-Eu sei... –Resolvi não deixá-la terminar de falar unindo nossos lábios em um beijo.**

**Os dias passavam rápidos e agradáveis desde que não me separei mais de Bella, agora estava melhor ainda porque não precisávamos nos separar nem quando eu ia caçar porque agora íamos juntos e com Renesme também, eu tinha ganhado muito mais do que merecia.  
Chegamos a casa de Tanya e sua família, estávamos indo lá mais vezes desde o incidente com os Volturi e ela perdeu uma irmã. Tanya sofria muito e gostava de ficar com nossa família, Carlisle chegou a pedir para elas se juntarem a nós, mas elas sempre recusavam, era muito difícil ter que passar por isso.  
Eu, Bella e Renesme fomos embora mais cedo, para que pudéssemos passar uns dias com Charlie e ver o Jacob, ainda estava com medo de como ele ia fazer com que Renesme se apaixonasse por ele e eu sabia que estava cada vez mais próximo disso acontecer.  
-Edward. Renesme dormiu você pode levá-la para dentro? –Disse Bella me olhando confusa.  
-Claro, chegamos cedo, podemos ficar na casa de Charlie já que só Renesme precisa dormir e ela pode ficar na sua cama não pode?  
-Grande idéia Edward. –Ela suspirou.  
-Isso ainda me deixa muito aflito... não saber o que você pensa, pode me contar?  
-É que você sempre foi bom em tudo e já era de se esperar que tivesse apenas idéias boas... –Bella foi interrompida por Jacob que eu já sabia que estava perto de chegar.  
-Bells, Nessie! –Ele corria ate nós.  
-Silencio Jacob! Ness está dormindo. –Tive que falar, não sabia se ele se casasse com minha filha se ele a deixaria próxima de nós, se ele abandonaria tudo por ela, se ele não a enganaria como fez com Bella para conquistá-la, ele tinha que ser muito maduro.  
-Jake, Edward tem razão, seja mais discreto. –Bella me defendeu. Eu beijei a testa dela.  
-Vou colocar Renesme na cama e depois quero conversar com você Jacob.  
Eu saí e levei Renesme para nossa casa, achei que a outra seria muito grande para ficarmos apenas nós três ou quatro talvez. Beijei sua testa e pus em sua cama.  
Fui ate Jacob e Bella em passos humanos, talvez tentando me preparar melhor para nossa conversa.**

**Bella PoV:**

**Edward estava me preocupando, ele vinha ate nós em passos humanos bem mais lento do que o comum.  
-Sobre o que quer falar com Jacob, Edward? –Perguntei  
-Sobre Renesme e suas atitudes. –Ele suspirou e olhou para Jacob pronto para lhe perguntar algo.**

**

* * *

**

Muito obrigada a todos que me mandam reviews, elas são muito importantes para mim  
**Luna Simon**: se isso desse de achar na net eu já teria uma *o* que bom rsrs, fico feliz q ainda esteja gostando, estou pensando em um meio do Jake ir morar com a Ness, se tiver sujestão eu adoraria


	6. Conversa e fuga

**N/A: **Demorei um pouco para postar esse cap., mas é que estou sem net de segunda a quinta agora. Devo postar só nos finais de semanas, o proximo cap. está quase pronto já, andei tendo muita inspiração esses dias.  
Deixe reviews e se quiserem respondam a enquete no final do cap.

**

* * *

-Uma vez quando você estava **_jogando_** para conquistar a Bella você a enganou para fazer com que ela lhe beijasse. –Eu pude sentir a dor na voz dele como se tivesse acabado de acontecer, eram memórias humanas que nenhuma parte de mim queria lembrar. –Renesme é diferente das outras e isso nunca aconteceu antes gostaria de saber como pretende lidar com isso, se ela resolver que te quer apenas como amigo.  
-Se você me deixasse ficar próximo dela eu com certeza faria com que ela me amasse e ela não precisaria ficar dividida. –Disse Jacob demonstrando incerteza.  
-Mas você ia querer morar com ela em La Push e você sabe que ela não vai envelhecer mais assim que atingir certa idade e ela também não poderá ficar morando para sempre em uma cidade e não a queremos longe de nós.  
-Mas poderíamos morar em La Push e não haveria problemas ou se fosse mais cômodo moraríamos na casa de Charlie, vocês poderiam visitá-la sempre que quisessem e... Talvez eu não morresse também, é só não parar de me transformar em lobo.  
-Jacob, ela tem uma família grande, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle e Esme também gostariam de vê-la e não podemos voltar aqui por muito tempo e eles já nem podem passar por aqui agora.  
-Você está tentando complicar tudo sang... Edward.  
-Estou pensando nas possibilidades, seja realista Jacob.  
-Parem os dois, deixem que Renesme decida como fará, eu sei que ela também não vai querer parar de nós ver e também não vai querer morar em La Push. –Os dois me olharam incrédulos.**

**Jacob passou a noite próximo a casa na forma de lobo, Edward não conseguia relaxar, tinha algo o incomodando muito.  
-O que foi Edward? –Não resisti a perguntar  
-Bella, sei que acha que é besteira minha, mas Jacob não é o melhor para a nossa filha e nem de perto será justo o que ele fará com ela, estive pensando, Renesme não é comum, talvez ela não corresponda a ele.  
Eu tremi só de lembrar como me sentia mal por magoar Jacob, talvez fosse melhor deixá-los separados mesmo para que Renesme não sentisse essa mesma dor.  
-Acha que será melhor voltarmos para casa?  
-Talvez, mas como eu disse, não sei sobre Renesme. Tenho medo. Não repito os erros porque lembro muito bem deles.  
As palavras de Edward agora ecoavam em minha cabeça, ele tinha medos por minha culpa, apenas minha culpa. Eu não tinha sido muito justa com ele uma vez e ele sempre foi tão compreensivo que me deu até medo de defender o Jacob e parte de mim não o queria com Renesme.  
-Edward já é tarde de mais, ele teve uma impressão nela, não foi o mesmo que ele teve por mim.  
-Eu sei Bella. Eu sei. –Ele me beijou, dava de sentir a tensão em seus lábios como há muito tempo eu não sentia.  
Preferi deixar que tudo encerrasse por ali e tentei durante toda a noite relaxar Edward, talvez Jacob tivesse pensando em algo para Renesme no dia de hoje.  
Fomos assim que o sol nasceu observar Renesme, Edward pegou suas mãos e colocou em seu rosto para ver seus sonhos e eu olhei espantada para ele.  
-Isso me lembra de quando te ouvia dormindo. Com ela é bem diferente, eu posso ver os sonhos dela.  
-Mas você pode ouvir os pensamentos dela. –Ele deu meu sorriso torto.  
-É, eu realmente queria poder ouvir os seus  
-Quando eu consigo fazer com que você ouça os meus... Você... –Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, ele me beijou e Renesme acordou. Ela estranhava porque a ultima vez que fomos vê-la acordar foi para explicar que tínhamos que partir.  
-O que foi? –Perguntou Renesme assustada e Jake ao ouvir sua voz entrou na casa, era a primeira vez que ele entrava em nossa casa, sempre nos encontrávamos na casa da família.  
-NESSIE! –Gritou ele da porta sem saber para onde ir a casa.  
Edward a ajeitou no colo e fomos ate Jacob, ele estava mais incomodado do que na noite anterior, eu senti que estava perdendo alguma informação.  
-Vamos ir visitar o Charlie, ele também está com saudades. –Edward parecia que estava segurando Renesme para poder se controlar assim como eu fazia quando tinha acabado de virar vampira, mas não conseguia imaginar o que poderia fazer com que Edward ficasse assim.  
-Jake! –Renesme desceu dos braços do Edward e foi ate Jacob. Eu conhecia o suficiente do Edward para entender que era algo muito ruim que estava se passando.  
Eu mordi meu lábio inferior de tão nervosa que eu estava. Convenci Edward a deixar Jacob levar Renesme de carro até a casa de Charlie, apesar de se preocupar com isso ele compreendeu que eu queria falar com ele e concordou  
Assim que Jake e Renesme partiram de carro nós o seguimos de carro.  
-Edward, por favor, me diz o que tanto está te preocupando. –Ele suspirou e me olhou.  
-Jacob está pensando em Renesme como se ela fosse mais velha, se perguntou se seria melhor o beijo dela do que o seu. Às vezes ele se pergunta sobre uma maneira de continuar perto dela, mas até hoje não encontrou nada.**

**Edward PoV:**

**Assim que chegamos Jacob estava de mãos dadas com Renesme e franzindo o nariz. Eu também podia sentir era a Rosalie e o Emmett, não conseguia compreender o que havia acontecido para que eles viessem até nós. Pude ver pelo canto do olho o olhar confuso de Bella.  
Levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava Emmett.  
-Alice e Rose estavam preocupadas. –Explicou Emmett percebendo a confusão em nossos rostos.  
Porque não ligaram? Alice viu alguma coisa?  
-Rosalie resolveu passar aqui só para vermos como vocês estariam já que Alice não podia ver vocês enquanto estivessem com eles. –Apontou para Jacob e Renesme. –E Alice viu que vocês agradeceriam por estarmos aqui.  
"Acho que terei que apressar as coisas... Jacob o sanguessuga pode te ouvir." Pensou Jacob antes que eu pudesse responder ao Emmett.  
Ele pegou Renesme no colo e saiu correndo a levando, perdi alguns segundos enquanto percebia o que estava havendo. Saí correndo atrás dele junto com os outros.  
-Ele quer levar Renesme para La Push! Ainda bem que vieram.  
Falei o mais rápido que pude enquanto disparava na frente deles, eu sabia que era o único que poderia alcançar Jacob com a vantagem de metros a frente que ele tinha, mas eu tinha medo de que de algum modo eu machucasse Renesme e jamais me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ela, mas sentia que precisava do Emmett ali.  
-Jacob, se você deixar Renesme no chão ou me entregá-la agora, eu prometo que não te machuco. –Disse estando ao lado dele agora.  
-Se eu largá-la você vai me separar dela para sempre! –Eu podia sentir o desespero vindo de sua voz.**

* * *

  
**Enquete:  
Jacob deve ficar com a Renesme? (mandem reviews respondendo, estou em duvida sobre isso)**

**a) Não, ela deve achar outra pessoa  
b)Sim, porque ela é a impressão dele  
c)Só se for em La Push  
d)Ele deveria achar outra impressão**

**Respondendo as reviews:  
**  
**Milla Mansen Cullen****:** Um dia eles ainda vão dar uma aula a ela sobre isso xD vai dar muita confusão...  
**Marininha Potter****:** Que bom que amou *o* eu tbm detesto ele =XX...mesmo longe ele ainda enxe o saco... uhh com certeza o Emmett é o cara  
**Luna Simon: **As conversas do Eddie com o Jake nunca são boas, tah vou adorar saber ^_^, uhh deve ser o evento do ano o casamento... xD dificil comentar sobre os pensamentos do Emmett mesmo  
**Titia-Ro****:** review respondida já


	7. Atitude

**N/A:** Foi dificil escrever esse cap. mesmo já tendo uma parte dele, porque a enquete do cap. anterior deu empate entre A e B.  
Eu sinceramente estou em duvida se a Renesme fica com o Jacob ou se ela encontra outra pessoa.  
Obrigada pelas reviews, acreditem elas ajudaram BASTANTE na construção desse cap. como foi pedido Ness resolveu tomar uma atitude.  
Continuem mandando reviews.

**

* * *

**

Bella PoV:

**Eu não conseguia acreditar que o Jacob havia levado minha filha e provavelmente esperando que seus irmãos o ajudassem, porque eu tinha certeza de que ia acontecer uma briga assim que entrássemos no território deles e eu quebraria qualquer acordo para ter minha filha de volta e tenho certeza de que Edward também.  
-Emmett acha que o Edward sozinho tem chances de brigar com o Jacob e ainda resgatar a Ness?  
-Eu não sei Bells, mas sei que ele só fará algo se for seguro para ela. –Ele tentou me confortar.  
-Aquele vira-latas pulguento! Agora sim que deveríamos o impedir de chegar perto de Renesme. –Murmurou Rosalie.  
-Ninguém imaginou que ele pudesse fazer algo assim, não foi nossa culpa. –Disse mais como se fosse para mim mesmo me achando culpada.  
Era sempre minha culpa e dessa vez não envolvi apenas o Edward, havia envolvido Renesme também, a culpa era das besteiras que **_eu_** fiz quando humana, eu era um monstro horrível e ainda estava pagando por todo o mal que fiz tanto ao Edward quanto ao Jacob, mas de certa forma eu sentia que merecia sofrer só não queria que todos que eu amava sofressem junto principalmente o Edward, ele não merecia isso.  
-Me coloca no chão Jacob! –Renesme berrava irritada.  
-Desculpa Renesme. –Sussurrava Jacob enquanto a colocava no chão. –Você tem razão.  
Olhei para Emmett e Rose para saber se apenas eu havia perdido grande parte da conversa ou se eles também. Pela confusão em seus rostos percebi que havíamos chegado um pouco tarde.  
-Eu entendo o que vocês queriam fazer, mas acho que nenhum dos dois pode escolher isso, é algo que apenas eu posso decidir. –Renesme olhava feio para eles como uma criancinha emburrada, mas falava como se já fosse uma adulta.  
-Eu sinto muito Ness. –Edward agora se desculpava também. –Eu tive medo de te perder, você cresce muito rápido... Sei que não é uma boa explicação, mas é verdadeira.  
-Eu desculpo os dois, mas quero que façam uma coisa para mim. –Eu a abracei. –Isso inclui você mãe.  
Ficamos todos em silencio esperando que ela explicasse o que precisávamos fazer por ela.  
-Quero ficar com o tio Emmett e a tia Rose por dois dias para poder decidir.  
-Porque com eles? Essa est... –Jacob olhou para Emmett amedrontado. –A Rosalie pode muito bem tentar te manipular.  
Edward sorria do Jacob, provavelmente de algum pensamento em relação ao Emmett.  
-Porque você não pode ficar com agente? –Tive que perguntar. –Você está crescendo tão rápido, não quero perder um minuto sem você imagine dois dias.  
-Papai pode ler minha mente, não quero isso até estar decidida e você não ficaria longe dele. –Ela nos olhava como se estivesse pedindo desculpas com aquele gesto. –Não quero atrapalhar Charlie e Sue. E eu gosto dos meus tios.  
Edward foi o primeiro a concordar talvez por algo que havia na mente dela nesse momento, depois Rosalie e Emmett também concordaram, eles estavam com a parte mais fácil.  
-Posso ao menos te ver?Nem que seja uma vez ao dia? –Perguntei antes de aceitar as condições.  
-Pode, assim que derem oito horas da noite amanhã eu vou até a casa de Charlie para ver vocês e depois de amanhã eu ligo avisando quando for falar minha decisão.  
Eu e Jacob concordamos com o que ela havia dito afinal ela foi à única que não havia dado sua opinião durante todos esses anos.**

**Rosalie PoV:**

**Enquanto Edward, Bella e Jacob passavam o resto da tarde se "despedindo" da Renesme eu fui com o Emmett para casa tirar os panos dos móveis.  
-Rose, agente podia aproveitar enquanto ainda não temos que cuidar da Ness para concertar o carro. –Disse Emmett assim que terminamos de arrumar a casa.  
Está certo que vampiros não cansam, mas eu achei que ele ia aproveitar a casa vazia para fazermos algo melhor do que concertar um carro. "Vamos" disse para o Emmett agradecendo por Edward não estar perto o suficiente para poder ficar me irritando com isso.  
Ainda não conseguia entender como ele conseguia estragar um carro tantas vezes, um dia eu ainda descobriria o que ele fazia para isso acontecer tanto.  
- Emm... Como esse jipe estraga tanto?  
-Rose você mais do que ninguém deveria entender que os lugares aonde vamos quando a casa está cheia demais não faz muito bem ao meu jipe. Quer ir em seu carro na próxima vez?  
-Não! Tudo bem, meu carro não conseguiria chegar lá.  
Não tinha percebido que íamos lá com tanta freqüência assim, estava tentando contar quando Renesme entrou na garagem chamando nossa atenção quando fechou a porta um pouco mais alto do que o normal.  
-Estão acabando de concertar o carro? –Perguntou com a voz doce.  
-Sim, já acabei. –Disse saindo de baixo do carro.  
-Aonde eu vou dormir? O que faremos?  
-No quarto do Edward ainda tem a cama que ele comprou para a Bella lá. –Lembrou Emmett  
-Podemos ver alguns filmes. –Sugeri.  
-Rose não temos permissão para isso ela ainda não fez 18 anos. –sussurrou Emmett parecendo que havia esquecido que Ness também tinha uma super audição.  
-Emmett eu me referia a um desses filmes em desenho tipo a pequena sereia.  
-Pequena sereia tia?! Podemos ver "noivas em guerra"? (**N/A:peguei um nome aleatório de um filme que estreasse em fevereiro e pela data desse filme, ele já deve ter estreado nos EUA**)  
-Quer ir ao cinema agora? Ir à Port Angeles há essa hora? –Edward ia querer me matar se fizesse isso sem falar com ele ao menos.  
-Não esta tarde e vocês dirigem tão rápido quanto meu pai e também nos arrumamos muito rápido. E o tio Emmett assusta qualquer um.  
-Vamos sim, acho que podemos avisar aos seus pais quando estivermos no caminho.  
Emmett ficou radiante com a idéia de dar medo a qualquer um, ela realmente conhecia os tios que possuía e eu como estava encantada com a idéia de irritar o Edward resolvi aceitar também, logo todos tomamos banho e nos vestimos muito rápido, depois fomos até Port Angeles em meu conversível vermelho.  
Fiz questão de eu mesma ligar e avisar ao Edward que estávamos no cinema, como eu previ ele ficou bastante furioso com isso, mas percebeu que com Emmett ninguém tentaria nem chegar perto de Renesme e que nenhum mal aconteceria a ela e ele ainda achou que talvez ela quisesse se distraia um pouco para esquecer-se do ocorrido.  
Foi divertido o filme, Renesme era muito cativante e conquistava a todos principalmente a mim que desde antes dela nascer já lutava por sua vida e jamais deixaria que a machucassem. Não me importava com as brigas que tinha com Edward e com Bella, ela jamais entrava no meio, ela era a queridinha da família, não gostaria de ficar longe dela. Preferia aturar o Jacob a ficar longe dela.  
-Tia já disse que seu conversível é demais? Ele é muito lindo. –Disse Renesme quando entravamos no carro.  
-Acho que você não puxou para sua mãe, você gosta de carros. –Brinquei com ela e demos varias risadas.  
Essa era uma das melhores coisas em Renesme ela não havia puxado muito de Bella, mas o que aprendia comigo e com a Alice a deixava bem melhor.  
-Quando você aparentar ter 16 anos eu te compro um bem melhor e mais atualizado que esse. –prometi.  
-Mal posso esperar até lá. –Ela nos olhou por uns segundos. –Amanhã podemos caçar? Gosto de ver o tio Emmett caçando ursos.  
-Hummm ursos. É tentador Ness, mas eu e a Rose preparamos uma aula para você amanhã.  
Dessa vez Emmett havia me pegado de surpresa, mas isso irritaria tanto o Edward que me fez gostar mais ainda da idéia.  
Assim que Renesme dormisse íamos preparar nosso plano de aula. **

**

* * *

  
N/A:** Gente proximo cap. eu só posto na sexta feira ou no sábado. Estarei sem net nos meios de semana. Acho que vocês já tem uma noção do que vem no proximo cap. ... a tal aula que o Emmett queria ensinar a Ness xD  
Vou mudar a enquete porque a de antes deu empate e me deixou com mais duvidas...essa com duas opções apenas.

**Enquete:** **Quem Renesme deve escolher?  
a)Jacob  
b)outra pessoa**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Titia-Ro****:**sobre a impressão, o Edward entende o que ele sente, mas ele tem medo de que Ness goste de outro e Jacob tente lutar por ela como fez com Bella e a machuque também. Porque a Bella também via o Jake como dela e mesmo assim o queria apenas como amigo e ninguém sabe como Renesme reage a isso. Ela vai escolher sim, ela fica mais matura a cada dia.  
**Lice~:**Obrigada pelo seu voto e opnião.  
**Marininha Potter****:**Muito obrigada pelo voto, concordo com você em vários aspectos  
**Milla Mansen Cullen****:** Esse papo vai ser no proximo cap. e troquei seu voto como você pediu.  
**Dariinha C:** Adorei suas sujestões, estou trabalhando nelas, só a parte da briga em La Push que acho q não será possivel, mas o resto estou vendo um meio de coloca-las em breve.  
**nassah****:**Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo voto...eu tbm o odeio e esse é o motivo da minha duvida.  
**Luna Simon:** Ele é recem casado agora =X sim, ela vai escolher, só a duvida é quem.

**bjus Mandy!**


	8. A decisão

**Ao chegarmos em casa Renesme já estava dormindo, havia ficado um tanto assustada com a conversa sobre a aula. Emmett a levou para o quarto do Edward e a deixou na cama.  
-Ela parece com a mãe dela, faz tudo ficar mais divertido quando está por perto.  
-Emmett Cullen! –Eu estava preste a começar uma briga, mas ao fuzilá-lo com os olhos ele entendeu o recado.  
-Não temos tempo para brigas Rose, não sou o Edward! Temos coisas a fazer durante a noite.  
Fomos para o quarto ver o que poderíamos falar a ela, Emmett estava com a idéia de mostrar a ela algumas fantasias já que ele estava proibido de mostrar qualquer tipo de filme ou revista proibida para menores de idade até ela fazer 18 anos contados a partir do dia que ela nasceu, mas ele não conseguiu contestar quando eu disse que todas as fantasias que tínhamos nessa casa ele havia rasgado então desistiu da idéia.**

**Emmett PoV:**

**Eu amava a Rose por mais que não conseguisse entender como era o único da família a conseguir fazer isso, talvez eu entendesse eles não tiveram nenhuma lua de mel com ela mesmo. Alice adorava o fato de costumarmos rasgar as roupas durante a noite assim dávamos a ela uma desculpa para sempre comprar roupas novas sem que reclamássemos.  
-Só podia ser coisa da Alice! –Resmungava Rosalie.  
-Você também pode ouvir pensamento? Porque eu sou o único que não pode ver e nem ouvir nada? –Ela me olhava incrédula como fazia sempre que tentava entender porque havia se casado comigo.  
-Não Emmett. Alice nos mandou um convite de casamento.  
-Serio?! E quem vai casar? Eu sabia que aquela Débora ia dizer que estava grávida para fazer com que o Jack se casasse com ela.  
Aquela Débora nunca me enganou, as piscadas que ela mandava para mim durante as aulas, a cara de pervertida dela quando se fazia de tímida quando eu estava por perto. Tudo armação.  
-Emmett! A Alice e o Jasper que vão se casar! –Agora a cara dela estava me assustando. –Eu não sei o que você viu naquela Débora! Se continuar incutido com ela eu terei que fazer como eu fiz com a Sabrina.**

**Flash Back (Emmett PoV)**

**Estava com meus irmãos no refeitório quando eu resolvi falar para acabar com o silencio e antes que pela primeira vez um vampiro iria vomitar e por causa da Bella e do Edward com aquela coisa muito melosa que estava me deixando enjoado mesmo isso não sendo possível.  
-A Sabrina Baxter, a aluna nova ela está sentando ao meu lado há uma semana e eu percebi que às vezes ela deixa alguma coisa cair só para poder olhar meu bumbum.  
-Ela está pensando em você agora Emmett, talvez ela tente falar com você no final da aula. Parece que ela está se sentindo... Correspondida. –Avisou Edward.  
-Ela o quê?! –Rosalie disse furiosamente retirando pela primeira vez os olhos do espelho e pondo-os na Sabrina, suas mãos estavam em punhos agora.**

**No final da aula eu fui encontrá-la próximo a umas arvores ao lado da escola, mas quando cheguei lá Rosalie havia abado de matar a garota afogando a em um rio não muito longe da escola.  
-Ela pediu por isso! Eu nem sequer mordi ela para não quebrar a dieta e também ela me parece que tem sangue de lobisomem ou algo tão ruim assim. –Justificou.  
Para não termos que nos mudar de cidade tivemos que levar o carro dela até lá e criar toda uma cena para que ela tivesse tido uma câimbra e morreu afogada.**

**Fim do flash ****back**

**-Bom Dia! –Dizia Renesme sorridente enquanto descia as escadas, me salvando de ter que responder a Rosalie, era capaz dela quebrar a casa e isso deixaria Esme realmente furiosa.  
Rosalie foi preparar o café da manhã de Renesme, ela tinha que comer algumas comidas humanas para se acostumar, Carlisle gostava de usá-la como mascote de testes.  
Ela me olhou, corou e ligou a TV. Eu sabia, ela era como a Bella, estava esperando ansiosa pelo que eu iria falar, ela tinha os hormônios da mãe.  
-Hoje é um ótimo dia para isso, vamos conversar. –Ela me olhou confusa.  
-Pode começar a falar então. –Disse ela com sua voz angelical.  
-Renesme, seus pais ainda não lhe explicaram, mas caso você escolha ficar aqui precisa saber disso. –Ela me olhou assustada e com os olhos arregalados.  
-Saber do que tio? –Talvez ela soubesse aonde eu queria chegar.  
-Soube que sua mãe teve essa conversa com sua avó quando tinha uns nove anos, assim como você aparenta ter agora e precisa saber disso. –Seu rosto era curioso agora. –Eu a investiguei! Ela poderia ser uma assassina de vampiro.  
-Algo que eu precise saber principalmente se escolher ficar?! –Ela pensava com ela mesma. –È melhor você falar, não imagino o que seja.  
-Ness, dificilmente você vai escolher um vampiro que seja antiquado, altruísta e cafona como seu pai!  
-Se essa conversa for para elogiar meu pai, acho que ela não é necessária.  
-Não, só estou tentando lhe dizer que quem você escolher vai te cobrar uma coisa. –Comecei devagar, falando com calma, mas pensando bem... Eu não era o pai dela mesmo, então eu podia ser direto sim e assustar ela. –Ele vai querer que você faça sexo com ele e por isso você precisa saber sobre o assunto.**

**Rosalie PoV:**

**Renesme estava olhando boquiaberta para Emmett, mas isso não o impediu de continuar.  
-Você está tentando me dar uma aula sobre sexo?! –Ela perguntou incrédula. Edward mataria o Emmett assim que soubesse dessa conversa.  
-É isso mesmo. O caso é que você é meio humana e meio vampira que não sabe quem vai escolher então **_eu_** tenho que te preparar para tudo isso.  
-Você?! Emmett eu realmente acho que não é necessário e se for minha mãe deve me explicar melhor. –Ela sempre o chamava de "Emmett" quando estava nervosa.  
-Acredite isso é realmente muito bom, você tem que experimentar. –Ele a olhou sério. –Não estou dizendo que deva experimentar agora.  
-Tenho que ouvir isso mesmo? –Disse ela ficando muito vermelha.  
-Tem sim. Acho que Esme provavelmente te falou algo já que você estuda com ela.  
-Disse sim, quando me explicou sobre reprodução.  
-Sim, vamos começar com lobisomens, eu não acho que deva ser bom, nunca tentei, mas você já reparou no tamanho deles?Imagine então o tamanho do... -Renesme tentou tapar os ouvidos, mas como sabíamos ela estaria ouvindo. -Sem contar que são fedidos e tudo bem, você já o mordeu antes mesmo dá para saber que tem um mau gosto para isso.  
-Tio Emmett, eu não acho necessário uma conversa desse tipo agora. –Ela escondia o rosto nas mãos agora.  
-Claro que é necessário! Amanhã você tem que dar uma resposta a eles e para decidir com quem quer passar o resto da eternidade precisa escolher quem vá te dar a melhor coisa em um casamento.  
-Foi por isso que você escolheu a tia Rose? –Perguntou o olhando agora.  
Eu arregalei os olhos enquanto esperava pela resposta, parecia que Emmett estava tão surpresa quanto eu.  
-Não! –Ele dizia me olhando como se quisesse acrescentar mais alguma coisa. –Com os humanos você terá que ser cuidadosa porque você é mais forte que eles, mas os tamanhos são variados e eles são infiéis às vezes.  
-Acabe logo com isso! –Ela estava corada novamente. -Você já traiu a tia Rose?  
-Ness não posso falar sobre isso com a Rose aqui. –Ele veio até mim passando a mão por minha cintura e dando um beijo em minha clavícula.  
Ele cochichou um "Agente resolve isso a noite" e voltou a olhar para Renesme. Fomos interrompidos pelo barulho da porta se abrindo.  
-EMMETT! –Bella berrava da porta correndo até nós.**

**Bella PoV:**

**-Que bom que você chegou Bells, assim você pode me ajudar a explicar as coisas para Renesme, você poderia falar sobre suas fantasias com Edward sendo homem.  
Eu ia matar o Emmett, desde que Alice me disse que via Edward me falando que Emmett deu uma aula a Renesme que eu acho cada vez mais atraente essa idéia. Renesme agora me olhava com os olhos arregalados e confusos.  
-Ela ainda é muito nova para saber dessas coisas.  
-Bells, ela pode escolher ficar aqui com o Jacob.  
Eu sabia que ele tinha razão nas raras vezes que isso acontecia, sentei no sofá ao lado de Renesme e Emmett logo entendeu o recado e Rosalie subiu para o quarto.  
-Mãe, eu não quero saber sobre isso. Não preciso saber sobre isso.  
-Eu acho que é preciso que você saiba disso, tem alguns cuidados que você precisará tomar.  
-Eu posso te ensinar algumas posições e como se vestir também, a Rose tem umas fantasias muito boas, todos iriam te querer e quando você estiver mais velha posso lhe dar alguns vídeos. –Ele sorriu malicioso.  
Eu não podia acreditar que estava falando isso para a minha própria filha, mas eu conhecia muito bem o modo que deveria agir com ela.  
Renesme arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo de casa com as mãos nos ouvidos, Emmett levantou-se.  
-Rose, vamos comprar algumas coisas para terminar essa aula!  
-Minha filha acabou de sair correndo porque você a assustou e você só se importa em continuar com essa aula idiota?!  
Corri atrás dela seguindo seu cheiro e assim que voltasse eu mataria o Emmett ele havia ido longe demais, mas por sorte ela estava em nossa casa com o telefone nas mãos, me olhou entrar.  
-Mãe, tem muitas diferenças entre sexo com vampiros, lobisomens e humanos?-Eu sorri da pergunta dela.  
-Um pouco, são quase iguais, as diferenças são pequenas e uma vez me perguntei se o membro deles cresce junto com eles, nunca descobri isso. –confessei.  
-É isso que vocês fazem durante a noite quando eu estou dormindo?  
Eu teria corado se ainda fosse humana, não conseguia falar essas coisas com Renesme, percebi que agora ela estava aparentando ser um pouco mais velha, meus olhos humanos jamais teriam percebido isso, mas meus novos olhos perceberam.  
-As vezes. –Sorri enquanto ela ficava um pouco rosa, isso era constrangedor.  
Ouvimos os passos e fomos até a porta Edward, Charlie, Sue, Seth e Jacob estavam nos esperando.  
-Eu os chamei aqui porque eu já me decidi. Me desculpe Jake, mas eu não posso ficar aqui, eu quero encontrar uma outra pessoa, mas ainda te quero como amigo. Você sabe que eu te amo!  
Lagrimas saiam de seus olhos enquanto ela o abraçava apertado e lhe dava um beijo no rosto, me lembrei de quando eu fui falar isso para o Jake, eu sabia como ela se sentia, Edward estava triste sentindo-se triste porque ela estava triste e era pior para ele do que para mim, pois ele sabia o que ela estava pensando. Assim que Jacob envolveu sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto ainda dele dando lhe um beijo na bochecha e ela ficou muito vermelha se desfazendo do abraço.  
Edward arregalou os olhos os olhando fixamente, eu perdi algo, detestava muito isso ela pensou algo que não o agradou, o que teria sido?!**

**

* * *

N/A: **Como prometido a aula do Emmett para a Ness, estive sem inspiração por isso não postei ontem, não havia terminado.  
Obrigada pelas reviews continuem mandando, planejo surpresas para o proximo cap.  
Por favor fãs do Jacob não me matem, a votação deu maioria "B", mas ele ainda terá um final muito feliz!  
Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Ele saiu maior porque hoje minha isnpiração voltou!  
Proximo cap: presente inesperado do Emmett, eles no colégio e uma surpresa =X (Agradescimento especial para Dariinha C pelas sujestões)

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Lice~:**obrigada pelo voto, ajudou bastante xD se ela continuar convivendo com o Emmett vai virar uma pevertida.  
**Luna Simon:** Nem consegui fazer a aula direito faltou inspiração no meio dela x_o''' a Ness se revoltou, está ficando grandinha. O Jake ainda será feliz, estou tentando achar algo bom p\ ele.  
**Dariinha C:** No proximo cap. umas sujestões suas já estarão nele =D, a aula não deu tão certo assim perdi a inspiração no meio dela, mas fiz o melhor que consegui =X q bom q gostou ^_^  
**Natália:**Muito obrigada pelo elogio e pelo voto!

**PS-** As outras reviews já respondi, agora as resposta na fic serão apenas de pessoas não logadas. Obrigada a todos pelas reviews e por responderem a enquete.

**Bjus Mandy!**


	9. O casamento

**Edward PoV:**

**Ver Renesme triste me deixou triste, me fez lembrar-me de quando a Bella sofreu por ele também, mas ao contrario da Bella, Renesme reagia até muito bem, apesar das lágrimas. Jacob a puxou para mais perto, eu sabia que os sentimentos dele se aprofundavam à medida que ela crescia e o tipo de amor também não era o mesmo, seus lábios teriam trocado um beijo se ela fosse mais velha era o que a mente dele gritava para que ela fosse mais velha e pudesse ficar com ele como ele queria ficar com ela.  
Renesme se afastou pensando "Talvez tio Emmett tivesse razão, me parece ser grande.", eu não estava entendendo até que ela deu uma olhada rápida e disfarçadamente para a calça do Jacob e ficando corada. OMG! Minha filha! Tão nova! Bella me olhava preocupada, ela me conhecia o suficiente para perceber quando um pensamento me "incomodava" a fazendo sentir que perdia alguma coisa. Eu não iria agüentar ficar ali e sai correndo para dentro de casa na esperança de achar o Emmett, mas ele havia saído com a Rosalie.  
-Eu mato o Emmett! Não acredito que ele fez isso! O que tem na cabeça dele?! –minha raiva era tanta enquanto me queixava sozinho na casa que mal percebi que minha mão havia amassado o corrimão da escada.  
-Ótimo agora Esme vai ficar furiosa comigo! –Disse alto sentando-me no sofá levando as mãos na cabeça para me acalmar.  
-Edward! Renesme me mostrou o que houve. –Ela passou a mão afagando meu cabelo tentando me acalmar. –Ela um dia precisaria saber disso.  
-Ela é tão nova Bella! –A puxei para meus braços. –Não esperava que ela tivesse esse tipo de pensamentos tão cedo.  
Ficamos nos olhando por um tempo, ela realmente me acalmava, beijei sua testa e a aconcheguei em meus braços aninhando-a neles como fazia quando ela era humana.  
-Talvez fosse inevitável. -Disse lembrando-me do dia que Bella me disse seu último desejo como humana. –Ela tem seus hormônios!  
Ela revirou os olhos e eu dei um sorriso torto quando ela ia começar a falar, mas me olhou por alguns segundos e me beijou. Bella era assim, imprevisível e absurda!  
-Pai! Desculpa. Não faz nada com o tio Emmett não, por favor! Eu preciso de alguém sem cérebro para me fazer rir. –Renesme dizia vermelha "Eu não posso entrar em uma escola sendo ingênua demais." Ela acrescentou mentalmente.  
-Eu sei que o Emmett não pensa. Se ele não fosse tão forte já estaria morto. –bufei e ela sorriu enquanto se aproximava para me abraçar.  
-Obrigada pai! Não sei controlar meus pensamentos. Eles são involuntários.  
Saímos da casa e nos despedimos de todos, liguei para a Rosalie explicando que estava tudo resolvido e que estávamos voltando para Inglaterra no caminho para o aeroporto, era um alivio não poder ouvir os pensamentos dela por telefone.**

**Estava à noite e Alice estava na porta a nossa espera muito sorridente, mas não conseguiu esperar que chegássemos nela, ela simplesmente correu e nos abraçou.  
-Vocês vieram a tempo, eu sabia que viriam. –Ela disse apertando Bella  
-O que vai ter? A casa está tão... Deslumbrante. - Disse Renesme reparando na decoração da casa enquanto eu ria da diferença entre o "deslumbrante" dela e o da Bella.  
-Meu casamento! Não acredito que vocês esqueceram! –Alice fez um biquinho de decepcionada e apontou para mim. –Ele poderia esquecer, mas você.  
-Desculpa, ninguém me avistou. –Bella sorriu do drama da Alice. –Você pode me arrumar tia?!  
Renesme sabia o "ponto fraco" de todos na casa, não havia maneira de alguém ficar triste ou chateado com ela, Alice deu um sorriso mostrando seus dentes.  
-Eu já preparei tudo! A sua roupa e a da Bella também. Vem vou te mostrar.  
Bella revirou os olhos enquanto as via entrar na casa, eu a abracei estávamos com aquele espaço entre nós de novo.**

**Bella Pov:**

**Passamos a noite contando sobre os detalhes em Forks, Edward esteve pensativo na conversa inteira, mas às vezes me olhava e afagava minha mão que estava na dele.  
Assim que amanheceu fomos tomar banho e nos arrumar para a escola, Edward dirigia assim como fazia em Forks e ele tinha levado seu volvo prata para Inglaterra já que possuía um Vanquish em Forks "**_Ele me fez te conhecer e ele é rápido Bella._**" ele dizia me dando um sorriso torto que ainda me deixava sem ter uma fala coerente, todas as partes da minha nova mente se concentravam apenas naquele sorriso.  
Entramos no colégio sob vários olhares como sempre, me sentia como se todos os dias fossem meu primeiro dia de aula, mas como na maioria delas eu estava com Edward isso não me incomodava tanto assim.  
Ao me sentar no refeitório ao lado do Edward pude ver Emmett muito impaciente e irritado, será que Rosalie havia matado a tal Débora?!  
-O que houve Emmett? –Perguntei já pensando em um próximo lugar para morarmos.  
-Educação Física! Eu detesto não poder jogar de verdade. –Eu sorri era bem melhor do que o que pensei  
Edward não havia trocado uma palavra com Emmett ao menos enquanto eu estava próxima desde essa manhã quando ele e Rosalie chegaram em casa. Alice e Jasper foram os últimos a chegar.  
-Jasper dá conta do serviço muito bem Emmett, seu presente não será necessário. –Todos menos Edward a olhamos curiosos.  
-Desde que ela viu isso que ela está incomodada. –Disse Edward me fazendo perceber que ele já tinha perdoado o irmão, era o preferido dele não achei que a briga durasse tanto. – Jasper está morrendo de curiosidade sobre o que você vai dar que possa deixar Alice assim.  
Emmett e Rosalie trocaram um olhar curioso.  
-O que você nos viu te dando? –Perguntou Emmett confuso.  
-Eu não vi vocês me dando, estava embaçado e abri próxima da Nessie. –Ela nos olhou pedindo desculpas com os olhos. –Detesto surpresas.  
Emmett e Rosalie estavam pensativos e Edward estava confuso, logo todos começaram a ir para sua próxima aula. Era educação Física, eu e Edward fazíamos com Alice, assim que entrei na quadra pude entender a frustração do Emmett, era xadrez o jogo de hoje. Eu também detestava xadrez Alice sempre previa meus movimentos e quando jogava com Edward ela sem querer via e ele ouvia no pensamento dela, as outras pessoas tinham medo de jogar conosco mesmo que às vezes precisássemos fazer isso.  
Eu estava jogando com a Débora, na maioria das vezes deixava Alice e Edward jogando para que não me ganhassem sempre com seus "poderes".  
-Seu irmão tem namorada? –Ela me perguntou corando enquanto eu a olhava confusa. –O grandão que parece um urso?  
-Tem, mais ou menos, ele e a Rosalie... –Disse entre risos, ela realmente havia se interessado pelo Emmett.  
-Mas como? Vocês são irmãos! –Acho que Emmett tinha razão, ele estava tendo muita razão ultimamente, ela era meio estúpida.  
-Só adotivos e acabamos formando casais, nos conhecemos e nos apaixonamos. –Ela bufou inconformada.  
-Ela é mesmo linda, talvez seja por causa disso. –Dei de ombros.  
Fomos para a aula de biologia, minha aula preferida desde que conheci Edward, Débora estava sentada atrás de nós, quando ela deixou sua bolsa cair espalhando tudo no chão e pediu para que Edward, por favor, pegasse para ela, ele pegou numa velocidade humana para que ela não percebesse nada de estranho, eu olhei para ela desviando pela primeira vez meu olhar de Edward e percebi que ela estava admirando a bunda **_dele_**, ele me olhou e me segurou enquanto entregava a bolsa a ela.  
Eu inclui Edward em minha "bolha" particular para que ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos, enquanto eles gritavam por causa da Débora, ele tentou me acalmar, mas pela primeira vez foi em vão.  
Entrei no carro sem dizer uma palavra enquanto os outros entravam, Emmett e Alice perceberam.  
-O que houve Bella? –Alice perguntou preocupada.  
-O Edward confessou que é gay? –Perguntou o Emmett fazendo com que Rosalie e Jasper rissem.  
-NÃO! ELE NÃO É GAY! Foi aquela DÉBORA ela é uma VACA! –Disse **_tentando_** acalmar minha voz, afinal todos ouvíamos mais do que bem.  
-O que ela fez? –Perguntou Alice se sentindo mal por não ter visto. –Eu perdi isso!  
Rosalie agora estava atenta a conversa desde que pronunciei o nome "Débora", talvez fosse algo que pudéssemos resolver **_juntas_**.  
-Ela ficou olhando para a bunda do Edward! –Emmett riu e Jasper tentava me acalmar.  
Eu sabia que ele tinha uma bunda realmente linda, como qualquer garota gostaria que seu namorado tivesse, mas ele era **_**meu**_**!  
-Isso tem que acabar, como se não bastasse a do Emmett. –Disse Rosalie. –Nem sei o que ela possa querer ver no Edward depois de ver o Emmett.  
-É que ela não me viu pelado Rose. –Defendeu-se Emmett.  
Todos os olhamos incrédulos e depois ninguém falou mais nada em todo o caminho de volta.**

**Assim que Renesme dormiu, me despedi do Edward e Alice os mandou voltar apenas no dia seguinte enquanto entregava algumas roupas para Jasper.  
-Agora é nossa vez de fazermos nossa festinha. –Era o primeiro casamento da Alice que eu iria assistir.  
-O que vai fazer? Chamou stripers?- Perguntou Rosalie me dando medo, talvez a convivência com Emmett estivesse a afetando.  
-Claro que não Rosalie, nós vamos arrumar a casa, quero tudo preparado para a festa de amanhã.  
Eu podia imaginar algo como o meu casamento na mente de Alice, ela sabia exatamente como iria querer. Passamos a noite inteira preparando a casa e o caminho para que nossos convidados pudessem achá-la facilmente.**

**Passei a manhã inteira com a Renesme, seria a primeira vez que ela estaria cercada de pessoas e talvez por esse motivo nós precisássemos nos mudar assim que ela estivesse pronta para freqüentar o colégio, já que Carlisle estava achando que em um ou dois meses ela iria parar de crescer já que estava na "puberdade" e isso aceleraria as coisas para ela.**

**Preparamos vários tipos de comida e fomos nos arrumar, o resto da tarde eu apenas observava Rosalie e Alice arrumando Renesme, mais parecia que ela era a noiva e não Alice. Ouvi a porta bater e fui correndo junto com Renesme para os braços do Edward.  
-Alice realmente sabe preparar um casamento, nesse ela não caprichou tanto quanto o **_**nosso**_**. –Ele deu meu sorriso torto. –Queria poder fazer você ver minha mente para ver como foi tudo no **_meu_** modo de ver, ou seja, perfeito só pelo fato de que você estava me dando um sim que vale eternamente.  
Se eu fosse humana estaria chorando sem fôlego de tanta emoção, mal conseguia falar quando ele fazia coisas assim, era capaz de perder meu disfarce e nós colocar em perigo por esquecer que existia um mundo além de nós.  
Os convidados estavam chegando e se encantaram por Renesme e ela também se deu muito bem com eles, ela era a estrela da festa, eu também a achava deslumbrante. Edward estava sempre de olho principalmente quando os garotos se aproximavam, para ele eram como vários Mike's prontos para se apoderar dela.  
Alice entrou quase dançando com um vestido muito lindo e desfilava pelo tapete no chão que a guiava até Jasper e então ela parou estava ao lado dele, as pessoas olhavam atentas, só havia desvio de olhares para olharem Renesme, Jasper deixava o clima calmo, acho que por causa do próprio nervosismo, era capaz de todos dormirem ali pela quantidade de "ondas" calmas que ele mandava.  
Após os "sim" que Alice e Jasper deram para mostrar a todos que se amavam e depois ele tirou a meia dela com a boca assim como Edward havia feito comigo, mas dessa vez elas não foram parar na cara de ninguém, após isso começou a passar uma musica e todos fomos dançar  
-Renesme está fazendo muito sucesso com as pessoas.  
-Até demais. Eu achei que o Jacob fosse nosso maior problema, mas acho agora é que eles começarão a aparecer. –Eu sorri disso  
-Ela quer ser feliz como nós somos Edward, ela merece achar alguém que a faça feliz.  
-Eu sei. –suspirou e beijou minha testa.  
Após Alice e Jasper dançarem com todos da família e alguns corajosos que se ofereciam para dançar com eles, eles saíram e a festa durou até a madrugada, depois de exaustos e contentes todos da cidade não iriam querer faltar a qualquer outra festa que déssemos. Assim que todos saíram Alice e Jasper voltaram.  
-Eu **_preciso_** ver os presentes! –Nós rimos dela.  
Jasper estava bem curioso a olhando enquanto ela abria cada presente.  
-O nosso presente Alice. –Emmett e Rosalie entregaram um pacote para Alice, era por causa desse pacote que todos estávamos curiosos.  
Alice o rasgou impaciente, mas assim que abriu ficou meio decepcionada.  
-Não gostou da camisola que ganhou? –Perguntei vendo a cara de todos espantados.  
-Não foi isso que ela viu, ela viu outra coisa. –Disse Edward confuso também. –Era para a Rosalie?  
-NÃO! ELA NÃO PRECISA DISSO! –Emmett gritou. –Era meu presente para...  
Edward fez uma cara de espanto e Alice conseguiu ver o que Emmett iria falar, acho que só eu e Jasper tínhamos perdido o que estava acontecendo.  
-RENESME NÃO PRECISA DISSO! –Edward gritou também, chamando a atenção de Esme e Carlisle que estavam um pouco afastados de nós.  
Renesme estava espantada, mas estava cansada demais, ela havia dormido no sofá e Rosalie a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto  
-Qual era o presente? –Perguntei impaciente.  
Edward e Alice me olharam, mas não falaram nada. Emmett fitava o chão.  
-Eu não sei exatamente quando ia dar a ela, mas não é tão cedo assim. Ela ainda é muito nova, mas pelas contas do Carlisle vai ser por pouco tempo.  
Os três suspiraram, mas continuavam a ignorar totalmente minha pergunta, assim como eles haviam feito quando fugíamos do James.  
-Vai contar ou não? –Perguntei para Edward me afastando um pouco dele.  
-Vou. –Ele suspirou e ficou me olhando. –Acho melhor termos uma reunião.  
-Está tentando enrolar Edward, você só é bom em fazer isso comigo.  
Emmett deu uma gargalhada entendendo errado, ele sempre levava tudo para o lado malicioso.  
-Eu sabia! Edward nunca foi de nada mesmo. –Disse ainda rindo.  
-Não era isso Emmett, ele enrola para falar as coisas e só para isso. Não tente me proteger eu não preciso disso ainda! Essa é a ultima vez que eu pergunto. –Disse séria. –Qual foi o presente?**

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei um pouco, mas estarei postando só nos finais de semana mesmo, estou inspirada e já comecei a trabalhar no proximo cap.  
Eu não esqueci do Jacob, sei que muitas ficaram desapontadas com a escolha da Nessie, mas como prometido ele será feliz. O cap. ficou grande e as ideias foram aparecendo, no proximo cap. acontecerão muitas coisas inesperadas.  
Por causa do carnaval eu devo postar mais caps, só que eu quero reviews para isso ^_^  
Muito obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews, elas são muito importantes... continuem mandando.  
Obrigada a todos que leem a fic também, mesmo os que não mandam reviews.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Marynna:**Eu fiz uma enquete porque isso é algo que realmente me divide, a maioria preferiu que ela escolhece outra pessoa, mas calma que o Jake será feliz, não vou deixa-lo sofrer mais, o Edward apenas tem medo do Jake pelo que ele fez com a Bella. Também amoo o Emmett e todas as besteiras q ele faz e fala xD, espero que continue gostando.  
**Dariinha C.:** amei muito³ suas sujestões, usei a do colégio já, se couber vou colocar outra no proximo cap. ^_^ os presentes do Emmett =XX nem se comentam, tah bem estarei abertas para lê nada, elas foram realmente muito boas...  
**Luna Simon:**Foi realmente ruim ver o Jake triste, mas vou faze-lo não sofrer mais =D se pudesse dava ele p\ você =P assim os dois seriam felizes =D ela está virando pevertida como o tio x_x''' *o* eu amaria se um vampiro viesse me visitar... xD ehh a Rosalie dá medo³, que bom q está gostando, tento fazer o melhor possivel, desculpa a demora para postar  
**Lice~:** Que bom que gostou, espero que conitnue gostando...  
**PS-** reviews de usuarios logados: respondidas

**bjus Mandy!**


	10. Acontecimentos

**N/A:** Gente sorry a demora desse cap. mas desde dia 21 que eu tento, mas o site estava indisponivel para isso no momento proximo cap. no dia 27.

**

* * *

**

**Edward me puxou para mais perto dele, eu queria reagir, responder algo queria que ele pudesse entender que não existiam mais motivos para me manter fora disso, mas eu não conseguia falar nada para aqueles olhos.  
-Desculpa Bella, mas é muito difícil te dizer! Mesmo quando você me pede desse jeito.  
Eu o olhei por alguns segundos, seus olhos estavam quase pretos, desisti da minha defesa brilhante ao menos por algumas horas e ele me beijou, depois se afastou um pouco para olhar minha reação e sorriu.  
Todos menos Alice olharam para ele espantados, eles estavam aprontando alguma.  
-Desculpa Bella, achei que chegariam a tempo para o casamento, mas o vôo atrasou... Ao menos eles vieram. –Disse Alice sorrindo indo em direção a porta.  
Minutos depois ouvimos passos, batidas de corações e depois batidas na porta, Alice abriu sem demorar muito e recebeu nossos convidados com abraços. Aproximei-me para ver e tive uma grande surpresa.  
-Angela! Ben! –Abracei-os enquanto observava o pequeno bebê nos braços da Angela. –Vocês tiveram um filho? Quando?  
-Esse é o John! Nasceu ano passado. –Disse Angela sorrindo. - Soubemos do casamento e queria conhecer sua filha, você parou de responder os emails por causa dela lembra?!  
Eu jamais poderia esquecer as coisas por muito tempo, na maioria das vezes apenas esquecia quando estava com Edward em nossos momentos mais íntimos.  
Explicamos que ela estava dormindo e Alice cedeu o quarto dela que já estava preparado com o antigo berço de Renesme para que Ben e Angela estivessem acomodados.  
Alice e Jasper foram para a viagem, Emmett e Rosalie saíram como faziam na maioria das noites que queriam "inovar". Eu e Edward fomos para o quarto, assim que nos deitamos eu me lembrei do presente do Emmett e virei para olhá-lo.  
-Edward, sem nenhuma distração me diga o que o Emmett pretendia dar para Renesme?  
-Ele pretendia dar um... vi... vi... bra...dor. –Disse pausadamente gaguejando. –Mas não agora, assim que ela parasse de crescer.  
-Um o que?! O Emmett pretende fazer nossa filha virar o que?! Ahh ele vai se ver comigo quando voltar! –Edward sorriu sem vontade e não disse mais uma só palavra durante aquela noite.**

**Assim que amanheceu fomos preparar café da manhã para Renesme e para nossos visitantes, mas Esme havia chegando antes de nós e a mesa estava pronta com direito a uns copos, pratos e talheres sujos para dar a impressão de que já havíamos comido, Esme era um anjo sempre pensava em tudo se ela não fosse tão nova eu poderia dizer que ela era a mãe do Edward e o ensinou a ser assim tão cavalheiro e perfeito como ele era.  
-Bom dia mãe, bom dia pai! Bom dia Esme! –Disse Renesme nos cumprimentando, ela não chamava Esme de avó porque achava que Esme jamais teria cara de avó, talvez um dia parasse de nós chamar de pai e de mãe também porque aparentaria ter nossa idade.  
Após a cumprimentar explicamos sobre a visita que estaria em nossa casa e por alguns dias.  
-Como faremos para esconder o crescimento dela? –Perguntei.  
-Carlisle disse que não haveria problema, pois eles vão ficar apenas por poucos dias, no máximo dois. Alice viu.  
Consenti e me sentei-me à mesa com Renesme para fingir que acabava de tomar meu desjejum enquanto observava Renesme comer fazendo caretas, ela ainda não estava totalmente acostumada a comer comidas humanas. Esme pegou os pratos sujos para lavá-los assim que percebeu os três corações se aproximando e Edward estava sentado no sofá assistindo ao jornal local.  
-Bom dia! –Disse Angela e Bem juntos enquanto eles desciam com o pequeno John acordado no colo, ele deveria ter por volta de um ano de idade e só agora eu percebia o quanto o tempo havia passado rápido.  
"Bom dia" eu retribui, Angela estava com vinte anos, era nova para ter um filho, mas eu não podia falar nada nem sabia como iria explicar sobre minha filha ter por volta de 12 anos.  
-Essa é a Renesme, nossa filha. –Eu disse apontando para Renesme acenando enquanto comia.  
-Ela é filha da irmã da Renée que morreu e para ela não ir para um orfanato nos decidimos adotá-la. –Explicou Edward, eu não estava preparada para isso, mas disfarcei indo sentar-me ao lado dele no sofá.  
-Ahh que linda ela! Parece um pouco com você Bella. –Disse Angela passando o olhar de mim para Renesme e de volta a mim. –Não me lembro de você ter comentado sobre sua tia.  
Eu não sabia o que dizer a Angela sobre uma tia que não existia e tinha medo que por ela me conhecer a muito tempo conseguisse perceber se eu mentisse.  
-É que minha tia é como se não existisse na família, quase **_nunca_** a vi então não tenho o que falar sobre ela, só que era muito parecia com minha mãe. –Disse tentando fazer com que nada denunciasse a mentira.  
Edward sorriu e eu fiquei um pouco tensa e preocupada, ele passou seus lábios por meu ombro descoberto dando alguns beijinhos leves, enquanto eu segurava o John para que Angela e Ben pudessem comer, dei mamadeira a ele e achei muito divertido senti vontade de querer Renesme novinha e inocente por um período maior de tempo, mas saber que ela estaria ao meu lado pela eternidade me deixava bastante feliz.  
**

**Edward PoV:**

**Talvez a visita da Angela e do Ben servisse para acalmar os hormônios de Renesme que agora estava enciumada por estamos com o John enquanto ela conversava na mesa com nossos visitantes.  
-Muito obrigada! –Renesme agradeceu a Angela por ter dito o quanto ela era bonita e adorável.  
Assim que ela viu Esme se aproximar de nós para ver o pequeno John ela se comportou como uma criança de verdade pela primeira vez.  
"Até a Esme gostou desse garotinho! Não sei o que viram nele!" pensava ela se aproximando emburrada e sentando no meu colo, tive a impressão de que ela até havia esquecido que eu podia ler seus pensamentos.  
-Ele é muito lindo Angela. –Comentou Bella. –Bebês são tão fofos principalmente quando começam a fazer gracinha nessa idade ficando acordados por mais tempo.  
Angela sorriu pensando "Será bom para Bella ter o John aqui já que adotou Renesme um pouco grande e perdeu essa fase, pena que já compramos a passagem de volta."  
Angela continuava bastante preocupada com Bella e também atenta até demais assim como era durante o colégio, mas dessa vez não era bom até porque fingíamos sermos mais novos nessa cidade o que eles não entenderiam o motivo e desconfiariam por não estarmos envelhecendo.  
-Obrigada Bella! Você está bastante diferente, deve ser essa nova cidade que lhe fez bem.  
-É você está mais bonita. –Concordou Ben. –Não que você não fosse antes, você era só ficou mais, acho que é a felicidade, ela tem esse poder de deixar as pessoas mais bonitas.  
Bella sorriu e entregou John para Angela com medo de que mesmo com as roupas e as mantas que ele usava ela pudesse lhe provocar frio ou desconforto. **

**Todos foram passear enquanto eu fiquei sozinho em casa, estava pensativo a respeito dos últimos pensamentos de Renesme antes de sair e pensei em preparar uma surpresa para ela, afinal ela havia sido a filha perfeita, a que abandou o melhor amigo pela família, a que agüentava tudo só para estar ao nosso lado então fui para o piano e comecei a tocar exatamente como havia feito quando compus a canção de ninar de Bella, mas essa seria para Renesme, ela merecia uma canção de ninar só sua e não que eu cantasse a canção da mãe dela.  
Assim que terminei ouvi Rosalie e Emmett e estavam pensando em algo que me deixou bastante intrigado.  
"Não acredito que esse cão sarnento está aqui." pensava Rosalie. Fui até a porta para ver com meus próprios olhos e mal pude acreditar no que vi.  
"Não vou incomodá-los, apenas me deixe ficar próximo dela. Prometo ser bem discreto." Pedia Jacob em pensamentos.  
-Jacob! Você pretende morar em frente a nossa casa e quer ser discreto? –Disse indo até ele. –Tudo bem, eu sei o quanto distâncias são dolorosas.  
-Obrigado Edward. Foi a casa mais barata que achei próxima a de vocês.  
Jacob sorriu e entrou na casa indicando onde ficariam os moveis, eu podia sentir o olhar da Rosalie me fulminando pelas costas, Alice detestaria também, mas quanto a isso não poderíamos fazer nada, até porque não estava contando que passaríamos muito tempo nessa cidade principalmente após essa visita.  
-Não acredito que o deixou morar aqui! –Ela disse "se é que não foi você que mandou dinheiro para ele vir" acrescentou mentalmente.  
-Não deixei não, ele gastou tudo o que tinha, vendeu suas coisas e ainda precisou pegar empréstimos, está muito endividado só para ficar próximo da Ness.  
Rosalie puxou Emmett até o carro, eles iam passar o feriado fora de casa o mais longe possível do Jacob.**

**Voltei para casa e fiquei tocando a nova canção de ninar e assim que pude ouvir o pensamento de Esme comecei a tocar do começo a canção de ninar que eu havia acabado de compor para Renesme, eles entraram encantados com a canção, eu sorri e olhei para eles rapidamente sem parar de tocar voltando a olhar para o piano para não levantar suspeitas.  
-É sua própria canção de ninar Nessie. –Ela sorriu e correu um pouco mais rápido do que deveria e me abraçou. –Jacob se mudou para a casa em frente a nossa.  
-Oh Pai! Obrigada. –Me deu um beijo na bochecha e depois me confessou cochichando. –Senti o cheiro dele.  
Carlisle entrou em casa surpreso com o cheiro próximo a nossa casa, "vou querer que me conte tudo" pensou ele e eu assenti com a cabeça.  
-Não sabia que tocava tão bem Edward. –Disse Angela. –Temos que partir e não poderemos descobrir mais sobre vocês, vocês são realmente incríveis.  
Nós sorrimos mal sabia ela que o que ela estava fazendo iria salva-los, Bella ficou radiantemente orgulhosa. Após alguns minutos e Carlisle conversar um pouco com eles, Angela olhou para o relógio e avisou que estava na hora de partirem, eu me levantei e fui ajudar Ben com as bagagens, enquanto ele me contava sobre a faculdade e em como é legal ter um filho apesar do trabalho, queria que nos víssemos mais vezes e que achou Renesme encantadora.**

**Despedimos-nos e eles entraram no taxi indo em direção ao aeroporto, assim que eles partiram Renesme ficou muito mais feliz por ter as atenções de volta a ela, Bella disse que sentiria saudades deles e resolveu que iriam se falar mais por emails e telefonemas, Esme foi arrumar a casa e fazer novos projetos e Carlisle foi para o seu escritório pensando em algum novo lugar para onde poderíamos ir assim que Renesme parasse de crescer o que para ele estava bem próximo de acontecer.  
Renesme sentou-se comigo no sofá e ligou a televisão para assistir um filme, ela estava tentando se distrair e colocou as mãos em meu rosto para que eu pudesse ver como foi o passeio deles, Bella havia se encantado com nossos visitantes e ela ficou muito incomodada, mas então falaram sobre ela e Esme mostrou a ela que ele não era mal e que seria muito divertido brincar com ele e foi o que ela resolveu fazer, Renesme ajudou a cuidar do John e brincou bastante com ele, ela o achou legal, mas ainda sentia um pouco de ciúmes dele com Bella, eu sabia exatamente como era sentir isso, pois Bella sempre atraia muitos garotos.**

**Bella sentou no sofá comigo e com Renesme, encostou a cabeça em meu ombro e ficou afagando os cabelos de Renesme enquanto ficávamos assistindo e foi assim até ela adormecer. Eu sorri e a levei para o quarto, parando por um tempo para admirá-la e dar-lhe um beijo na testa e quando voltei Bella estava no mesmo lugar, mas com o pensamento longe me deixando aflito.**

**Bella PoV:**

**Edward estava preocupado, eu estava muito pensativa desde que Angela e Ben partiram, mas não falou nada desde que começamos a ver o filme.  
-Em que está pensando? –Me perguntou descendo as escadas.  
-Em como o tempo está passando rápido e eu não reparo mais por ter toda a eternidade para ficar com vocês, nem me lembrava da Angela e do Ben e eles já tem um filho e logo poderão morrer, quero aproveitar enquanto ainda temos amigos isso vai acabar logo porque eles têm medo de nós.  
-É eu achei que você já soubesse disso, mas não será tão difícil porque ainda podemos ter amigos vampiros, é raro acontecer, mas acontece e da ultima vez quando tivemos que enfrentar os Volturi você fez muitos amigos. –Ele suspirou. –Está arrependida?  
-Claro que não estou arrependida, jamais me arrependerei de ter feito a melhor escolha do mundo. –Disse revirando os olhos.  
Ele sorriu me pegou no colo e sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me levava para **_nossa_** casa ao fundo da casa da família.  
-O tempo só passa rápido quando estamos felizes, você nem imagina como cada segundo parece um ano quando estou longe de você.  
-Ainda bem que não precisaremos nos separar jamais. –Disse dando um beijo em seu pescoço. –Edward, porque Renesme não veio dormir em nossa casa?  
-Porque hoje precisamos matar a saudade. Não quero que precisemos tomar cuidados para não acordá-la. –Ele sorriu maliciosamente me deitando no sofá. –Dessa vez ninguém pode nos interromper.**

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado do cap., obrigada a todos que leram, obrigada especial aos que mandaram reviews e só p\ lembrar elas são super importantes para mim e me incentivam a continuar escrevendo...  
tive uma nova ideia para uma fic não deixem de conferir "I Still Love You!" e para os que leem "Reencarnação" haviso que não sei quando vou continuar pensei em fazer isso apenas depois de terminar essa fic por causa do colégio que não me deixa muito tempo para escrever.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Dariinha C.:** Obrigada novamente pelas sujestões, proximo cap. também é com uma das suas =X ... uhh o Emmett vai acabar fazendo com que ela vire uma _Emmettitas_ XD quem sabe agora alguém consiga amenizar o que ele causou... espero que esteja gostando  
**Luna Simon:** Ahh eu daria com muito prazer se tivesse como, vou ver se dou um jeito de lhe dar ele seria muito legal... uhhh presente do Emmett que o Edward não goste e para a filha dele nunca pode ser bom, ao menos o Emmett não morreu =X, espero que ache um vampiro lindo e fofo que nem o Edward para me visitar xD... ehh essas duas quando se unem não tem para ninguém ainda bem que elas não se gostam muito, espero que esteja gostando ^_^  
**PS-** reviews de user logados: respondidas.

**Bjus Mandy!**


	11. O incidente com a parede

**N/A:** Gente desculpa não ter postado ontem, eu que fiz uma confusão com as datas, achei que hoje(sabado) seria dia 27, mas é dia 28, espero que o cap. compense pelo mal entendido... apesar de não estar tão grande quanto o último.  
espero que gostem e mandem reviews

**

* * *

**

**Ele piscou para mim e deslizou suas mãos por minhas pernas e as colocou em volta dele e passou seus lábios por minha orelha esquerda as contornando, depois foi descendo passando por meus lábios, pescoço e ombros. Ele rasgou a blusa que eu estava usando e traçou um caminho de beijos em meu braço, depois se afastou um pouco para me olhar enquanto eu tentava tirar a camisa dele sem rasgar.  
-A Alice não vai se importar de nos comprar mais roupas. –Ele sorriu e ele mesmo rasgou a camisa e "deitou-se" por cima de mim no sofá.  
Eu não consegui falar nada, minhas mãos passavam por seu abdômen definido e pelo peitoral dele como se estivessem tentando gravar suas formas e o envolvi o puxando para mais próximo de mim dando alguns beijos urgentes.  
-Tem certeza de que ninguém irá nos surpreender? –Perguntei receosa ao abrir o botão da calça dele com certa dificuldade pela nossa proximidade.  
-Tenho sim Bella, não há problema, eu irei ouvir os pensamentos de qualquer um que se aproximar.  
Ele se afastou e ficou em pé na minha frente, acariciou meu rosto e tirou sua própria calça, me parecia que estava um tanto impaciente por eu tentar não rasgar as roupas dele, já era constrangedor o bastante que Alice conseguir ver a cena inteira que eu não queria dar um motivo para que ela precisasse comprar roupas novas para nós também.  
-Edward se você tirar suas roupas não tem graça. –Eu disse impaciente enquanto me levantava do sofá. –Eu queria fazer essa parte.  
Ele deu uma gargalhada mais alta do que estava acostumado e pediu desculpas envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura, eu desfiz seu abraço não tão fácil quanto era para ele quando eu era humana, mas ainda assim fácil agora que eu possuía uma força igual a dele e contornei o sofá apenas de saia e sutiã, ele me acompanhava apenas com o olhar confuso.  
Eu sorri e pisquei para ele que subiu com tudo no sofá e me abraçou me puxando para mais próxima dele selando nossos lábios em um beijo urgente e terno.  
-Assim você me deixa louco Bella. –Resmungou Edward.  
-Essa é a intenção. –Eu disse sorrindo.  
Ele me olhou pidão esperando que cedesse, e foi o que eu fiz o puxei para mim com mais força, sem espaço para distâncias e beijei sua mandíbula, suas mãos vagavam por meu corpo como se quisessem ter certeza de que ainda estava tudo no lugar, ele me levantou em seu colo e eu passei as pernas envolta dele enquanto ele me encostava na parede sem me deixar cair. Nós nos livramos do resto das roupas com ferocidade sem nos separarmos nem um centímetro, seus lábios não saiam de mim por um segundo e eu não conseguia falar nada, pois não tinha fôlego para isso, por sorte era vampira e não precisava respirar.  
Estávamos em um ritmo tão frenético e acelerado que der repente à parede atrás de mim quebrou e caímos no chão o que não foi suficiente para nos parar a essa altura da situação.**

**Assim que amanheceu Edward deu um beijo em minha testa e me soltou olhando para a bagunça da parede quebrada e a sujeira que ficou a casa porque sem querer a espalhamos, ele levantou-se e me puxou para me ajudar a me levantar também e fomos nos vestir.  
-Renesme está vindo, ela sentiu nossa falta em casa ao acordar. –Ele suspirou. –E Esme vem com ela para ter certeza de que é seguro.  
-E a parede? –Mordi o lábio inferior, se pudesse eu estaria corada agora.  
-Emmett se orgulharia. –Edward sorriu tentando me distrair.  
-Edward, Esme é um anjo e nós destruímos uma parte da casa que ela fez com tanto amor.  
-Bella! Isso acontece e Esme sabe que às vezes é inevitável. –Ele sorriu. –Esqueceu da Ilha Esme e das cabeceiras?  
-Ehh, mas... –Eu estava muito envergonhada agora e feliz por não poder corar.  
Suspirei e peguei uma vassoura para ao menos tentar ajudar enquanto esperar por Esme e Renesme. Não demorou muito e elas chegaram, pude ouvir as batidas do coração de Renesme da porta.  
-Mãe? Pai? –Ela perguntou enquanto entrava apreensiva, talvez pelo que eu lhe disse uma vez sobre minhas noites com Edward.  
-Aqui querida. –Edward respondeu dando um sorriso torto que eu amava.  
-Porque não estavam em casa? –Ela assim como eu preferia não lembrar sobre nossa conversa, mas pelo modo que Edward estava me olhando agora ela provavelmente não conseguia esquecer.  
-Estávamos com saudades de casa... –Eu respondi antes que ele tivesse a chance de dizer algo.  
-O que houve com a parede? –Disseram Esme e Renesme em sincronia.  
-Um acidente. –Eu respondi rapidamente não querendo entrar em detalhes. –Enquanto seu pai ajuda sua avó a arrumar isso daqui você poderia ir comigo falar com Jacob ele não pode simplesmente viver nos seguindo até porque não temos muito tempo nessa cidade.**

**Edward PoV:**

**Bella ia puxando Renesme até a casa do Jacob para tentar desviar o assunto, ela ficou muito envergonha pelo incidente com a parede apesar de não ser inteiramente nossa culpa, não deu para controlar.  
"Um acidente?!" Esme se perguntava mentalmente "Vocês estavam...?" ela não sabia como me perguntar algo assim nem mentalmente, não era algo muito comum a ela já que era bem discreta em relação à vida sexual de todos na casa a incluindo. Eu balancei com a cabeça fazendo sim, estava esperando Bella sair com nossa filha para que eu pudesse falar algo, ela já estava bem desconfiada depois da conversa que teve com Emmett e Bella.  
-Ehh Renesme expulse ele para mim. –Pisquei para ela tentando não aparentar nada estranho.  
Ela me olhou confusa e saiu com Bella que estava toda envergonhada ainda e tentando disfarçar sem sucesso.  
-Desculpe mãe. –Pedi a Esme. –Foi sem querer, saudades sabe.  
-Eu entendo Edward. Não precisa se desculpar. –Ela sorria para mim. –Daqui a pouco estará tudo resolvido, Alice me avisou que precisaria fazer uma obra aqui.  
Agora eu estava envergonhado, era muito ruim Alice ver essas coisas e mais ainda ela avisar a Esme sobre isso, mas eu sabia que ela não fazia por querer, era difícil evitar algumas coisas constrangedoras que nossos **_dons_** poderiam trazer sem intenção.**

**Logo que Bella e Renesme voltaram da visita a casa do Jacob percebi que havia algo errado e senti um cheiro forte de sangue, talvez Renesme tivesse se machucado.  
"Ainda bem que meu tio Emmett não está em casa" Renesme me olhou "Meu pai poderia não estar aqui também.", Bella estava acobertando alguma coisa, talvez Jacob estivesse feito algo ruim para Renesme, elas estariam esperando por Carlisle então?!  
-O que houve? –Perguntei, mas elas não responderam.  
Bella subiu correndo com Renesme para o quarto enquanto gritava por Esme que também foi correndo até o quarto, Rosalie e Emmett entraram em casa brigando e também estranharam o cheiro forte de sangue.  
-O que houve aqui? –Emmett perguntou?  
-Eu não sei, Bella chegou correndo com Renesme indo até o quarto e chamando por Esme. –Expliquei.  
-Porque elas não te chamaram? O que estavam fazendo? –Emmett estava preocupado.  
-Eu não sei, elas visitaram o Jacob e chegaram assim.  
Rosalie subiu correndo as escadas, preocupada com Renesme indo até o quarto se informar sobre o acontecido.  
"Talvez Jacob tenha tentado "dormir" com Nessie e Bella chegou tarde demais para dar tempo de ter ido longe o bastante para ela sangrar." Pensou Emmett, claro quem mais pensaria tamanha besteira. Eu levantei e não sabia o que poderia fazer com ele.  
-Calma Edward. Não é minha culpa se você fica lendo meus pensamentos. –Disse Emmett assustado  
-Você sabe que eu não consigo evitar Emmett, poderia ao menos ajudar-me com isso. –Eu estava realmente furioso quando Bella desceu as escadas.  
-Renesme menstruou! –Ela sorria. –Nossa filha é uma moça agora.  
-Isso quer dizer que ela pode ter filhos? –Fiquei surpreso  
-Isso explica muita coisa agora. –Disse Emmett decepcionado indo até o quarto deixar Renesme corada de vergonha.  
-Eu não tinha visto por esse lado, mas acho que sim. –Bella deu de ombros. –Ela conseguiu crescer, ela pode ter modificações no corpo.  
-Vou avisar Carlisle, será interessante descobrir que daqui a cem anos quem sabe poderei ser avô.  
-Cem anos? –Bella estava espantada. –Porque esse tempo todo?  
-Bella, Ness é imortal. Ela pode esperar 80 anos para namorar, mais cinco para casar e mais quinze para engravidar.  
Bella sorriu de mim, me deu um selinho e segurou minha mão me levando até o cômodo onde todos estavam e Renesme estava no banheiro agora tomando banho, Bella entrou lá e depois saíram às duas.  
-Veja só quem virou mocinha. –Disse Rosalie emocionada.  
-Olha só quem já está preparada para poder ganhar presentes do tio Emmett. –Emmett sorria para Renesme que estava muito corada pela nossa presença.  
-Vou poder ser bisavó um dia! –Exclamou Esme.  
Todos a abraçamos e beijamos, depois ficamos na sala fingindo ser uma família normal de humanos a espera de Carlisle.  
"Ele tem chegado tarde ultimamente. Será que tem alguma enfermeira dando em cima dele?" Desconfiava Esme.  
Ouvimos batidas de corações muito parecidas com as de Renesme e em seguida a campainha tocou.**

* * *

**N/A:**Não entrei em detalhes na noite do Edward e da Bella porque não é Lemon, mas fiz pela classificação ser "T" ... Gente desculpa mesmo, escrevi o cap. praticamente todo hoje porque tive que ajudar minha mãe ontem e mesmo assim ele ainda saiu um pouco menor que o anterior, o próximo será menor é porque hoje tive que ver um filme de história que o professor passou e só consegui vim escrever ás 18 horas (são 20:55), horário de Brasilia. Se tiverem sugestões mandem em reviews.  
Próximo cap. Bella e Rosalie em sua "vingança"  
Obrigada a todos que mandaram reviews e aos que leram a fic ... continuem mandando reviews.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Luna Simon:** Vou sequestra-lo e te mandar pelo correio *o*...ahh bem que você poderia conseguir uma visita do Emmett ou do Edward para mim...um dia o Edward vai perder o controle e vai matar o Emmett x_x''' ele está pedindo...próximo cap vai ser o resultado dessa união, ehhh sorte a nossa, nem sei o q elas fariam se nos encontrassem... desculpa ter te feito esperar um dia a mais x_o''' e que tenha gostado desse cap. também.  
**Dariinha C. :** Espero que tenha gostado do modo que eu coloquei sua ideia em pratica, não me aprofundei muito porque não sei bem isso até porque seria lemon o cap... ehh minha escola dificulta muito isso para mim, ahhh você que tem ideias muito boas, só tenho a lhe agradescer... uhhh as ideias do Emmett são tão maliciosas, ele inteiro é =X, você cria uma conta (vai no login e pede para se regustrar) e depois de três dias se não me engano você já pode criar uma fic indo em "Publish"(assim que você fizer login você verá isso) e no "new story" ai é só seguir as insrtuções aceitar o que ele lhe pedir e postar os cap. no "document manager" editando fazendo as alterações necessárias se for preciso e no new story selecione o documento que você enviou e está pronto o 1° cap da sua nova fic, para criar os outros caps basta ir em "my stories" e clicar na fic e em seguida em "capters" onde você colocará novos caps e titulos para eles.  
**reviews de user logados:** respondidas!

**bjus Mandy!**


	12. Um novo membro na casa

**Bella PoV:**

**Fomos todos curiosos ver o que havia porta a fora, Edward estava meio confuso quando a porta abriu vimos Carlisle entrando acompanhado do Nahuel e um outro vampiro.  
-Oie! Desculpem-me, mas trouxe uma pessoa espero que não se importem. –Disse Nahuel nos cumprimentando.  
-Tudo bem, mas quem é ele? –Edward perguntou desconfiado.  
-O que eles estão fazendo aqui? –Perguntou Jacob entrando na casa sem permissão de ninguém.  
Rosalie se levantou indo na sua direção quando Emmett a segurou e deu um beijo leve em seu pescoço.  
-Acho melhor se formos lá para cima, temos algumas coisinhas para fazer. –Ele cochichou no ouvido dela.  
Emmett sempre encontrava os piores momentos para isso, aliás, tudo que ele sabia fazer era pensar em sexo, mas essa foi à pior vez que ele arrumou para querer levar Rosalie para o quarto. Ele nem esperou pela resposta dele e já foi a puxando.**

**-Esse é o Walter Clamy e ele quer ser vegetariano e queria achar uma família que ele pudesse fazer parte e como vocês conhecem bastantes vampiros achei que ele poderia ir com vocês para a nova cidade. –Explicou Nahuel  
-Já me avisaram e eu concordei, a família está muito grande por isso Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper vão entrar na faculdade e vocês farão o ultimo ano do colégio enquanto Renesme e Walter poderiam estar começando ainda. –Disse Carlisle nos fazendo concordar com eles.  
-Como é?! Renesme vai estudar com esse sanguessuga que ninguém conhece ainda?  
-Jacob! Eu já lhe avisei que estou grande e posso tomar minhas próprias decisões, vai ser legal conhecer alguém que não seja da família.  
-Muito prazer em conhecê-los. –Foi a primeira vez que Walter disse algo desde que chegara ali. –Acho que o lobisomem tem razão nisso, gostaria de contar-lhes minha história.  
Todos concordamos e nos sentamos no sofá, Emmett e Rosalie voltaram até a sala, Esme queria que todos estivessem presentes para que não fosse preciso ficar se repetindo o tempo inteiro à história, Walter fechou os olhos e começou a falar tendo nossa atenção.  
-Eu não sou vampiro há muito tempo, Nahuel me contou um pouco sobre vocês e me identifiquei um pouco. –Ele fez uma pausa suspirou e nos encarou. –Minha mãe morreu me dando a luz e meu pai me culpava por isso, fui criado por minha avó e por diversas babás, meu pai não costumava passar muito tempo em casa e um dia ele disse que precisaria se mudar para o Brasil e foi lá onde tudo aconteceu, quando estávamos arrumando as coisas para nos mudar, era uma das únicas vezes que ficamos juntos, pois meu pai me evitava, estávamos separando os pertences dela e na mala que ela deixava em baixo da cama havia uma carta onde ela explicava que sabia que corria grandes riscos de morte, mas que sempre fez tudo por amor, ela nem se quer pensou na possibilidade de fazer um aborto e sabia que meu pai não reagiria bem quando ela morresse por isso escreveu a carta e rezava todos os dias para que essa carta resolvesse tudo, pedia para que meu pai não me renegasse e também contou que avia conversado com minha avó para que ela jamais me abandonasse enquanto estivesse viva e no final da carta com umas letras tortas e mal escritas ela contava que eu estava nascendo e que era a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto e pedia perdão por não poder me criar, mas que sempre estaria comigo e com meu pai. A partir desse fato meu pai passou então a tentar me dar mais atenção, todos os dias ele me pedia perdão por ter me odiado e que só assim pôde perceber que eu realmente não tinha culpa de nada que aconteceu a minha mãe, no Brasil nós éramos grandes amigos, mas um ano morando lá minha avó morreu em uma tentativa de assalto, no velório dela apareceram uns caras rindo e pediram desculpas a mim e ao meu pai por terem matado minha avó e que se ela tivesse cooperando nada daquilo aconteceria, eu fiquei movido pela raiva, falei varias coisas a eles e eles nos seguiram até em casa, eu podia ver eles por perto toda noite, sabia que eles estavam tramando algo desagradável para mim e para meu pai, anos depois de esquecido isso ao voltar da faculdade, a dois dias do meu aniversario de 19 anos eu cheguei e vi minha casa pegando fogo, os policiais me disseram que meu pai havia morrido.  
Ele parou por alguns segundos, provavelmente relembrando tudo pela concentração do Edward, Renesme estava fascinada, mal sabia ela que parte da história dele era muito parecida com a dela, Jacob passou o braço em volta da minha filha para se aproveitar da situação.  
-E como você virou vampiro? –Perguntou minha filha sem conseguir esperar que ele continuasse.  
Ela se levantou e sentou no colo do Edward longe do Jacob e de seu braço pervertido.  
-Eu estava a caminho do hotel quando os mesmos homens apareceram dizendo que eu tinha sorte de ainda estar vivo, mas que eles poderiam fazer algo foi ai que apareceu um homem e varias mulheres todos extremamente lindos e me tiraram de perto dos assassinos, na noite o homem disse que o filho dele não quis se juntar a ele e como eu não tinha mais família eu poderia me juntar a ele e as filhas dele, eu estava encantado pelas lindas mulheres que aceitei, uma delas se aproximou de mim e me mordeu... Acho que a parte da transformação não precisa contar vocês já conhecem bem, eu me acostumei a ser vampiro, mas não gostava de beber sangue humano, o homem me levou até a Amazônia onde Nahuel estava e pediu ajuda porque eu ia morrer se não bebesse mais sangue, eu estava me recusando a beber depois de cinco anos assim, quando Nahuel me contou sobre vocês e disse que vocês poderiam me ajudar.  
Todos ficamos em silêncios por instantes, quando Renesme levantou-se e nos olhou.  
-Eu estou parando de crescer e se não se importar nos mudamos semana que vem para uma cidade próxima daqui também, já poderei estudar porque vou crescer como os humanos agora. Vamos lhe ajudar a superar isso.  
Ela colocou a mão no ombro dele como se estivesse dando apoio, ele tremeu com o toque dela e eles ficaram se encarando.  
-Fala a verdade foi a Rosalie que te contratou não foi?! Essa história de mãe que morre no parto e rejeição é quase igual a da Nessie, ela te contou que a Bella quase morreu no parto, alias ela morreu e também disse que todos queriam que ela fizesse aborto para não se machucar e só a Rosalie estava do lado dela, é muito parecido temos que concordar com isso.  
-Como é que é? –Renesme o olhava perplexo. –Vocês queriam me abortar? Porque não me falaram disso?  
-Valeu idiota. –Disse Emmett. –Calma Ness, assim que agente soube que você não queria machucar a Bella agente ficou do seu lado, principalmente o Edward. O único que ainda te rejeitou foi o Jacob que se não tivesse tido um **_**imprinting **_**em você ia deixar que lhe matasse.  
O Emmett pegou pesado para defender o Edward assim, acho que ele tinha percebido que precisava de muitos pontos depois de tudo que aprontou.  
- Calma Renesme, a primeira vez que pude ouvir seus pensamentos que pude entender que você nos amava e que não era de propósito que fazia aquelas coisas foi quando eu te amei depois você nasceu e todos ficaram fascinados por você, era incrível, linda, meiga, doce, quando eu odiei não era você, eram bases em estudo que dizia que era de propósito.  
Ela suspirou fundo tentando processar toda aquela história, talvez ela realmente precisasse saber sobre isso bem antes.  
-Edward quis te contar, eu que não deixei você era tão nova e tão frágil... Desculpa, não fique zangada com ele.  
Renesme não disse uma só palavra ela saiu correndo até nossa casa e se trancou no quarto, eu fui ir atrás dela, mas Edward me segurou e pediu que eu esperasse que ela estava bastante confusa.  
-Ela vai ficar bem Bella, só precisa pensar um pouco em tudo.**

**Passamos a noite conversando com Walter, ele era muito novo para ser tão controlado, perguntamos se ele possuía algum tipo de **_**dom**_** para isso, ele disse que ele era muito humano ainda, ele tinha capacidades incríveis conseguia comer como os humanos, e às vezes fazia varias refeições por dia e isso o ajudou a lutar contra a sede de sangue, ele também conseguia dormir, mas essa era a parte mais difícil para ele porque ainda não sabia controlar e ele também disse que podia se mantiver quente como um humano que também era muito difícil por não dominar.**

**Edward PoV:**

**Renesme passou a semana sem conversar direito conosco, ela ainda estava confusa, Jacob passava os dias em nossa casa e Carlisle por pena dele resolveu comprar a casa dele para que ele pudesse comprar uma nova, estávamos arrumando tudo para nossa mudança, quando Renesme se aproximou de mim.  
"Pai, desculpa. Foi bobo de a minha parte me afastar de vocês essa semana pelo que aconteceu." Pensou ela sabendo que eu ouviria.  
-Ness, eu deveria ter falado com você muito antes sobre isso. Só quero que compreenda que te amo incondicionalmente mais do que qualquer pai é capaz de amar sua filha, você para mim é tudo Renesme.  
" Aww a mamãe é tão sortuda, pena que não fazem mais caras como o papai." Ela pensou enquanto ria sem conseguir projetar uma frase coerente para falar.  
-Ai você ouviu né?! Isso é constrangedor pai! –Ela fez cara de braba e depois sorriu. –Quanto a antes de eu nascer vamos fingir que nem aconteceu isso, você é o melhor pai do mundo.  
Ela me abraçou apertado e deu um beijo em minha bochecha, Bella chegou e ficou nos olhando enquanto andava em nossa direção.  
-Ahh, assim eu fico com ciúmes! Vocês nem me chamam  
Nos três sorrimos e ficamos abraçados por uns segundos e depois voltamos a guardar tudo para a reforma.**

**Chegamos à noite, Renesme estava dormindo, ela cansou bastante, estava ansiosa por sua aula que começaria na segunda feira, ela e Walter haviam feito vários planos, Nahuel havia voltado ao Brasil, mas ligava sempre que podia para ter informação, era como se eles fossem irmãos.  
Arrumamos a casa rapidamente e pude colocar Renesme em seu novo quarto, dividimos a família, Renesme e Walter seriam um deles sobrinho de Esme e outro de Carlisle, o quarto dele estava em nossa casa próximo ao de Renesme, já que a casa só possuía três quartos sem isolamento de som, Carlisle estava aprimorando alguma parede que pudesse diminuir ao máximo os ruídos emitidos dentro do quarto, principalmente no do Emmett e da Rosalie, afinal queríamos ficar todos juntos em uma casa, mas sem precisar agüentar tanta intimidade deles, para mim e Alice já bastava o que nossos **_**dons**_** nos fazia saber.  
-Carlisle você poderia fazer parede inquebrável, para não precisar ficar reformando o quarto da Bella quando eu e a Rose formos lá.  
-O quê? Vocês no meu quarto?Nem pensar, só espero não precisar me preocupar com minha filha ficar ouvindo vocês dois...  
Ela parou de falar e me olhou constrangida, talvez pensando no incidente que ocorreu semana passada, eu deixei Renesme em seu quarto e fui com Bella até o nosso estrear o novo quarto.**

**Alice ligou de madrugada, para atrapalhar minha noite, ela conseguia ver o que estávamos fazendo porque é que insistia em nos atrapalhar?! Aquela baixinha irritante iria me pagar, pela passou um bom tempo no telefone contando a ela e a Jasper tudo que aconteceu aqui enquanto estiveram fora, inclusive sobre o novo membro provisório da família. Fui para a sala ver as noticias esperar.  
-E ai sogrinho? –Perguntou Jacob entrando na casa do nada. –Como vão as coisas?  
-Não sou seu sogro e espero não ser. Até onde eu sei, não é porque Esme aceitou fazer uma casa próxima a nossa para você que você vá fazer parte dessa casa, tem que tocar a campainha como todos.**

**Bella PoV:**

**Eu estava descendo as escadas atrás de Walter e Renesme, em casa agíamos como humanos para poder nos acostumar com isso, quando algo chamou a atenção de Edward para os dois.  
-Oh! –Ele exclamou e ficou com o olhar perdido em seus pensamentos ou no de um deles.  
-O que foi Edward? –Perguntei receosa de ser uma daquelas situações que ele ficasse calado.  
-Isso seria perfeito. Porque não pensei nisso antes?! –Ele levantou-se sorrindo.**

* * *

**N/A:**Um milhão de desculpas pela demora gente, sorry mesmo... O colégio tava cheio de prova, trabalho, aulas a tarde e de manhã. Ainda passei por um periodo de bloqueio, não consegui escrever nada, mas passou.  
Fiz um cap. grande(não tanto assim), amei as reviews mesmo, acho que se não fosse por elas esse cap iria sair muito depois, talvez só mês que vem ou em julho x_x . Espero que gostem e que continuem mandando reviews!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Dada cullen:** Depois de tanto tempo, espero que ainda esteja lendo ^^'''', Oie, mudou de nome,ficou legal, mais facil tbm... conseguiu criar sua conta? Pelas ideias que você me dá, mal posso esperar para ver o que terá em sua fic. xD todos os pensamentos do Emmett são assim =X, muito boa a ideia, a da Nessie descobrir eu coloquei ai, ela meio que ainda está zangada com o Jacob... Acho que se nós duas fizessemos uma fic juntas seria muito legal, ela sairia perfeita *o*, ahh que isso, obrigada...  
**Luna Simon:** Eu coloquei por ela ser meio humana sabe, acho que seria legal já que ela pode crescer é sinal de que o corpo dela se modifica...Nossa com o Jake daria uma confusão enorme a criança nem saberia o que é...kkkkkk ainda não sei como vou te mandar ele, mas vou tentar...ahh deixa eu dou um jeito da Rose nunk saber =XX ou então eu morria feliz =X eu achu ^^"'''...o Eddie jamais conseguiria matar o Emmett, como q agente viveria sem ele?! XD...Agora q elas mudaram d cidade elas vão ter uma "conversinha" com a garota =X...ehh tá dificil gostar dos vamps bons.  
**user logados:** respondidas

**Bjus Mandy!**


	13. Enfim o 1 dia de aula

**-O que seria perfeito? –Às vezes ele saber ler mentes me deixava bastante zangada principalmente quando ele escondia coisas de mim. –Em que está pensando?  
Ele me olhou e começou a gargalhar, nos três paramos nos últimos degraus da escada e ficamos o olhando sem conseguir entender do que ele estava sorrindo.  
-Finalmente você me entendeu, é isso que eu sinto toda vez que você pensa em algo e não me diz, dá para perceber quando você esconde algo...  
O telefone tocou o interrompendo, sempre tem alguém para atrapalhar momentos importantes, ao menos eu acho que era algo importante, Edward atendeu imediatamente.  
-O que houve Alice? –Ele esperou ela responder. –Ah não! Vou avisar ao Emmett pode deixar.  
Ele esperou ela falar mais algumas coisas e depois desligou o telefone, ele começou a me encarar enquanto gritava para Rosalie e Emmett.  
-Alice me ligou, ela viu que teremos problemas... –Ele disse assim que os dois se aproximaram. - Bella e Rosalie vão armar algo e se estivermos aqui sobrará tudo para Carlisle e Esme, ela não disse o que elas iriam aprontar, só disse que precisávamos ir até lá.  
-O que vocês estão aprontando? –Emmett perguntou. –Espero que não estejam planejando troca de casais, prometi que a Rosalie seria fiel.  
Rosalie o olhou diabolicamente, se eu fosse o Emmett eu teria medo, muito medo, foi então que eu me lembrei de algo que poderíamos fazer em comum, só poderia ter haver com a Renesme.  
-Nessie prepare suas malas para irmos então. –Eu disse tentando me lembrar do que poderia ser.  
-Mas mãe as aulas começam amanhã e eu quero muito ir, sempre que viajamos passamos muito tempo fora. –Ela disse cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.  
-Não, a Nessie não vai não, ela vai ficar e ir para o colégio com o Walter. –Edward olhou apreensivo. - Não sabemos quanto tempo vamos demorar ainda.  
Eu acho que estava boquiaberta porque todos me olhavam preocupados, mas eu precisava descobrir o que eu poderia fazer com a Rosalie sem ter haver com a Renesme, isso estava começando a me preocupar, mas eu fui com Edward segurando minha mão até o aeroporto não podia fazer nada que fizesse mal a Esme e a Carlisle principalmente depois de tudo que eles fizeram por mim.**

**Renesme PoV:**

**Meus pais haviam acabado de sair para uma viagem, essa era a primeira vez que eu ficava sem eles, mas eles sabiam que eu estaria bem com meus avôs, o que deveria estar os consolando era que eu não iria crescer nesse período que eles estavam fora, não como antes, mas sim como os humanos.  
Senti uma mão mais quente do que as que eu era acostumada a sentir naquela casa, olhei para trás e vi Walter com uma mão em meu ombro eu deveria estar reagindo muito mal para ele vir me dar apoio quando fazia três minutos desde que meus pais partiram.  
-Você nunca ficou sem eles não é?! –Ele disse se aproximando como se fosse me abraçar, mas ele não era conhecido há tanto tempo para ter intimidade o bastante para fazer isso.  
-Não, é a primeira vez, mas eu sabia que um dia ia acontecer mesmo.  
Ouvimos o barulho da porta batendo e vimos Jacob entrar zangado pela nossa proximidade, Walter também percebeu isso e se afastou.  
-Cadê a Bella? Isso está errado, preciso conversar com ela sobre isso Ness.  
-Ela foi viajar. –Respondi zangada.  
-O quê? Ela viajou sem você? E o sanguessuga? O fortão? A loira burra?  
-Para Jacob! Não sei por que você está assim, mas não gosto quando fala assim da minha família, eu os amo e você sabe disso.  
-Desculpa Ness. –Ele suspirou. –É que eu... isso está me incomodando e a culpa é deles.  
-Isso o que Jake? Minha família não te fez nenhum mal e eles até te ajudaram a vir morar aqui.  
-Ótimo! Agora é a sua vez de ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer.  
Ele fez sinal para que o Walter saísse da sala e nos deixasse conversar a sós, mas alguma coisa me dizia que isso não iria impedir ninguém de ouvir nossa conversa.  
-Seus avôs que são legais e deixaram que eu viesse para cá só porque eu dei um jeito de vir para perto de você, eles estão fazendo sua cabeça Ness, aposto que o Walter foi o seu pai que contratou e fizeram todo esse teatrinho ridículo para que você acabasse escolhendo ele só para não dar mais atenção ao lobisomem aqui! Você nem anda dando atenção mesmo.  
-Jake, acho que foi por isso que eu preferi me afastar de você, você odeia a minha família e meu pai não faria isso Jake, meu pai me ama!  
-Desculpa Ness... –Ele se ajoelhou. –Você sabe que eu tive um **_**imprinting**_** em você e que serei o que você precisar que eu seja, se você não me quer como parceiro poderia pelo menos me aceitar como um melhor amigo?  
-Ah Jake claro que sim, você é o meu melhor amigo ainda só tem que aceitar minha família. –Eu sorri para ele. –E consigo entender que você não agüenta ficar longe de mim assim como eu não agüento ficar longe de você.  
Ele levantou-se rapidamente e me abraçou com os olhos brilhando, eu adorava o Jake, mas aquele abraço estava me sufocando. A sorte dele era que eu era metade vampira porque se não fosse ele não me abraçaria mais.  
-Tem alguém que ainda não tomou café da manhã. –Minha avó dizia saindo da cozinha. –Tem que se alimentar bem se não quiser atacar ninguém em seu primeiro dia na escola.  
Eu me afastei do Jacob e fui correndo até a cozinha tomar meu desjejum.  
-Esme tem razão Ness, não gostaria que você me devorasse por estar faminta.  
Walter que estava enxugando os pratos para ajudar minha avó bufou, mas por educação ele não falou nada.  
-Ness já que ele não faz parte da família eu posso xingar ele não é? –Ele me olhou e eu revirei os olhos. –Se não posso te xingar poderia ao menos parar com isso?  
-Me desculpem, foi sem querer, é que por ela ser metade vampira acho que seria impossível que ela tentasse te atacar, algo absurdo para nós de ouvir alguém dizer em um vampiro atacando um lobisomem por sede.  
-Ela não é um vampiro! Ela gosta de mim pode ter um bom gosto por ser meio humana.  
-Não tem como negar a origem dela. –Ele deu de ombros. –Humanos não chupam sangue, isso é da metade vampira.  
-Parem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui! Odeio isso. –Eu gritei para eles. –Jake eu jamais te atacaria, nenhum motivo me levaria a fazer isso.  
Walter sorriu para ele triunfante provando que estava certo, eu queria pode dizer o contrario, mas nisso ele estava certo, por mais que eu amasse o Jacob o sangue dele não me parecia apetitoso, a única vez que eu estive em contato com o sangue do Jacob me fez querer fugir para longe dele.  
Ainda me lembro daquele dia estávamos caçando juntos e Jacob caiu se cortando em uma pedra pontiaguda que tinha no chão, minha primeira reação foi me preocupar por ele estar sangrando e me aproximei, mas assim que senti o cheiro daquele sangue dele eu quis sair correndo fugindo, o cheiro era o mesmo cheiro dele só que bem mais forte e foi então que eu entendi que minha parte vampira detestava seu sangue e minha parte humana gostava dele.**

**-Renesme vamos acordando, hoje é seu primeiro dia de aula. –Esme me acordava.  
****Quando despertei ouvindo o que ela estava falando levantei da cama em um só pulo e corri para o meu closet, minha avó estava com um sorriso bobo deslumbrante no rosto e uma câmera na mão me filmando, como apenas minha mãe possuía fotos desde bebê até agora, mas as diferenças eram muito grandes eles começaram a espalhar fotos minhas pela casa, mas os vídeos não podiam ser mostrados aos humanos, pois eram vestígios de que eles não envelheceram desde que eu nasci.  
-Ah Nessie, só faltou seus pais aqui. Todos iriam gostar tanto de ver esse momento! –Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela falava.  
Eu sai do closet vestindo a melhor roupa que Alice poderia escolher para que eu usasse, ao menos esperava que ela se orgulhasse de minha escolha também.  
-Você está tão linda! –Walter deixou escapar assim que me viu. –Ern... Seus pais realmente ficariam bastante orgulhosos.  
-Vim ver como minha netinha linda está! –Carlisle se juntou a nós em meu quarto. –Alice iria querer escolher sua roupa.  
-Eh, pensei nela enquanto escolhia. Muito obrigada pelos elogios gente. –Lágrimas estavam saindo de meus olhos, sentia saudades e felicidade, muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo.  
Carlisle foi o primeiro a me abraçar, depois veio Esme e Walter tirava fotos e nos filmava, ele estava meio envergonhado de me dar os parabéns, eu estava tão feliz e emocionada que fui até ele e o abracei.  
Tomei café da manhã e fui para o carro, para minha surpresa eu iria com Carlisle em sua nova Mercedes, Jacob na moto do Jasper e Walter no jipe do meu tio.  
Pedi discrição a todos, nada de grudarem em mim porque eles costumavam afastar as pessoas e eu estava louca para conhecê-las, assim que abri a porta do carro várias pessoas começaram a olhar e a cochichar, a maioria já deveria se conhecer dos anos anteriores e meus certificados eram todos falsos, fui até a secretaria pegar meu horário junto de Walter e Jacob, conseguia ouvir as pessoas falando sobre nós.  
-Caramba, de onde veio esse gigante? Ele tem que ficar na nossa equipe. –Falou um loirinho musculoso. -O importante mesmo é essa gatinha estudar comigo  
-Que lindo. –Comentou uma menina com as amigas e piscaram para Walter. –Ele vai ser meu.  
Eu sorri, mal sabia elas que o melhor era elas ficarem longe dele, poderia ser muito perigoso. Mal percebi que já estávamos na secretária e uma senhora nos entregava nossos horários.  
-Muito obrigada. –Agradeci, junto de Walter e Jacob.  
Quando ia em direção a porta esbarrei em uma garota um pouco parecida comigo, ela tinha cabelos pretos cacheados em um tom quase bronze, olhos verdes, só não era tão branca.  
-Me desculpe, foi sem querer. –Falei  
-Tudo bem. –Ela estava vermelha. –Sou nova aqui.  
-Que legal eu também, sou Ren... Renesme Cullen. –Pela primeira vez parei para pensar no quão estranho era meu nome.  
-Prazer... Renes... Renes... Renesme, muito bom te conhecer, sou a Elizabeth Masen. –Eu e Walter a olhamos espantados.  
Ela tinha o nome e o sobrenome de minha avó verdadeira, como aquilo era possível?!  
-Eu sou o Walter, me desculpe por interferir na conversa de vocês, mas achei que como não conheço ninguém aqui também poderia me juntar a vocês.  
Ela o olhava boquiaberta e eu a ela, não conseguia acreditar ainda no que abara de ouvir, precisava falar com meu pai, pedi licença e deixei Walter conversando com minha nova amiga e sai com o celular na mão e Jacob me seguiu.  
-Pai. –Falei após discar e ele atender rapidamente. –Você não vai acreditar no que eu acabei de presenciar.  
-O que foi? Você não deveria estar na escola? –Ele estava preocupado, ainda mais por não consegui me ver com Jacob próximo.  
-Sim, eu estou, está tudo bem comigo. –Eu tentei acalmá-lo. –É a minha avó, como é possível.  
-O que houve com Esme? Alguém a atacou? –Eu não estava conseguindo ser coerente e só estava piorando a situação com cada frase, meu pai estava desesperado, podia ouvir falar com Alice para ver Esme.  
-Não a Esme pai, minha avó. –Eu não estava conseguindo pronunciar seu nome.  
-Com Renée?Quem lhe falou? –Agora eu o ouvia falar para Alice ver Renée.  
-Não Pai, você não está entendendo. Minha outra avó, a verdadeira. –Eu podia sentir a tensão por telefone, eu estava o deixando mais confuso.  
-Sua avó?! Verdadeira?!-Ele estava pensativo. –O que quer dizer Nessie?  
-Sim pai, é ela! –ele estava mais calmo. –Elizabeth Masen.  
Eu finalmente consegui pronunciar esse nome e a garota acabava de sair da secretária com Walter sorriu e disse "sim, eu.", acho que meu pai pôde ouvir aquilo, pois ele estava mudo ainda.  
-Posso te chamar de Beth?-Eu inventei enquanto ainda esperava a resposta de meu pai. –Você pode me chamar de Nessie.  
Eu podia ouvir vozes confusas ao telefone, todas preocupadas tanto comigo quanto com meu pai, Alice estava zangada por não conseguir ver nada e minha mãe estava super preocupada.  
-Claro Nessie. –Ela sorriu. –Me chamavam de Lizzie também, mas Beth é legal.  
-Eu estava procurando o banheiro, vocês tem alguma idéia de onde posso encontrar?  
Walter logo entendeu que eu precisava de um momento sozinha, estava me controlando para continuar calma e ser gentil, precisava me afastar de Jacob para que minha tia pudesse me ver.  
-Nessie? O que você disse para o seu pai? –Minha mãe perguntava assustada. –Ele está em choque, só ficou assim antes quando soube que eu estava grávida.  
-É sobre minha nova amiga mãe. –Pedi licença a eles e me afastei de Jacob indo ao banheiro. –O nome dela é Elizabeth Masen.  
Pude ouvir dois "oh" provavelmente minha tia conseguiu ver o que eu diria, era essa minha intenção. O sinal tocou e eu precisava ir para aula.  
-Mãe, depois te ligo. Amo vocês.  
Eu desliguei sem esperar a resposta e fui apressada em busca do prédio de inglês, assim que entrei vi Jacob sentado ao lado de uma garota desconfortável. Sentei-me ao lado de uma japonesa que falava muito, ela me contou que estudava lá há muito tempo e falou um pouco sobre cada um que conhecia da sala.  
-Então Nessie, eu vi aqueles dois bonitões com você e aquela outra garota na secretaria, vocês se conhecem?  
-Sim, meus avôs cuidam dos filhos de muitos amigos e todos ficam em minha casa, ela é quase uma pensão.  
-Acho que ouvi falar, o medico bonitão que chegou aqui esses dias, me falaram que todos são extremamente lindos é verdade?  
-Ah Samantha eu não tenho certeza por conviver com eles, mas todos costumam achar isso mesmo.**

**Passei o intervalo todo com eles em uma mesa e estávamos bem incluídos, Walter e Jacob tinham feito muitos amigos e eu também e isso em três aulas, sem contar que eu estava aprendendo bastante era mais legal do que estar só com minha avó, mas queria muito saber noticias dos meus pais.  
-Alô Nessie. –Emmett atendeu. –Seu pai está melhorando, mas você não vai acreditar.  
-O que houve? –Eu não sabia se me preocupava com a tranqüilidade do meu tio ou com a falta de noticia.  
-Sua tia e sua mãe tinham programado uma viagem até nossa antiga cidade para ter uma "conversinha" com a Sabrina, Alice descobriu a tempo, mas não nos falou e assim que seu pai se recuperou ele percebeu que elas tinham ido até ela.  
Meu tio sorria provavelmente se lembrando dos fatos, com tanto tempo com os humanos eu esqueci que tudo em nosso **_mundo_ **era bem mais rápido.  
-Tio, quero saber sobre meu pai, como ele está?  
-Ele está muito bem, nós voltamos em breve e vamos lhes contar tudo só precisamos resolver umas coisas aqui que elas causaram com essa briguinha. Seu pai ficou curioso para conhecer sua nova amiga, quem sabe ela acabe tendo um caso com ele...  
Pude ouvir o barulho de um tapa e Emmett disse que precisaria desligar logo e me deu um "tchau".  
Voltei para a mesa e fingi que estava tudo bem, era bem fácil me distrair com tantos amigos novos, minha próxima aula era biologia e fazia junto com o Walter, sentamos juntos e Elizabeth sentou na nossa frente, eu estava ansiosa para conhecê-la melhor.  
-Como foi que seu pai reagiu? –Walter me perguntou cochichando.  
-Não sei, você sabe como é o... –Eu tinha que me acostumar em não chamá-los de pai, mãe, tio, tia, avô, avó, agora precisava ser por nome apenas. –O Emmett, não deu para entender.  
-Nessie, Walter... –Ouvimos Elizabeth dizer. –Preciso falar uma coisa a vocês.  
-Nomes? –O Professor nos perguntava se aproximando.  
-Renesme Cullen.  
-Elizabeth Masen.  
-Walter Clamy.  
-Ótimo, Sra. Cullen, Sra. Masen e Sr. Clamy após a aula quero falar um minuto com vocês! –Ele disse em tom ameaçador.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Gente muito obrigada pelas reviews! Desculpa a demora, não estava conseguindo escrever nos dias que tive tempo, mas com esses feriados consegui fazer um cap. um pouco maior que os anteriores, estou com algumas ideias para o proximo cap. onde terão as explicações do que a Bella e a Rose foram fazer =X acho que já tem uma sujestão né?! Vou tentar postar com mais frequencia agora, continuem mandando reviews.

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Luna Simon:** Sim, sim, vou tentar o problema é q ele é muito grande p\ caber em algum lugar pequeno xD Ehh, até hoje eu me vicio sempre que leio algo que é muito parecido com o livro ou frases deles... O Edward tá sempre tramando uma, mas olhe só o Jacob pensa como vc =X isso é legal xD... estou fazendo o maximo p\ continuar postando, só não ando conseguindo escrever se vcs não me mandassem reviews eu acho q desistiria msm *o* muito obrigada.  
**Dada cullen**:eu tenho medo de demorar muito e vocês pararem de ler, ando demorando um pouco, mas estou dando o melhor de mim o problema é q minhas amigas agora estão me arrastando p\ a igreja td sabado(q era meu unico tempo livre) e ai lá agente fik umas 3hrs e quando eu chego tô cansada e minha mente não produz mas nda legal...O Walter parece um tanto com o Ed xD e ele tem q ser bonito né, é um vamp =X... sabe se eu pudesse tbm seria =X era só me dar um Emmett ou um Ed...talvez eu consiga te ajudar, como é q vc ta fazendo?(explica passo a passo)... ahh sim, pode mandar o msn q eu te add ai agente pode fazer uma fic juntas q vai ser td *o*...tbm te adoro!  
**maluh aluada evand potter blac:** que bom, fico muito contente que tenha gostado ;D  
**reviews de user logados:** respondidas

**Bjus Mandy!**


End file.
